Seconde chance ?
by lolipop62150
Summary: une fille espere mourir dans une tornade, mais elle se retrouve dans le bateau des mugiwaras. Au fil de l'histoire sa place en ce monde sera confirmée, et les mugiwaras découvriront une nouvelle facette de la marine et du passer qui interresse Robin.Le début de l'histoire se passe juste avant thiller barck, mais je vais plus ou moins suivre l'histoire du manga.Expli dans le 1er ch
1. je veux mourir

Bonjour a tous, ceci est ma 1ère fiction sur One Piece pour le niveau de spoil il faut juste savoir les évenement de Marine ford et le pourquoi de la séparation des mugiwaras pendant deux ans, ensuite j'invente leur progression sur le nouveau monde mais cela n'aura pas d'inportance avant le chapitre 6

si vous voulez d'autre infos avant de lire demandez moi par message et je vous repondrer dans les plus bref délais, même si c'est pour un truc anodin, ya pas de mal ^^

* * *

Une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval blonde qui lui arrivait aux épaules se trouvait dehors, elle se promenait sans grande conviction jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'heure : 15h00 alors elle se précipita dans un immense terrain vague où à cette heure le vent soufflait beaucoup jusqu'à 16h30, or cette jeune fille aimait par-dessus tout être dans les coups de vent ; si il y avait eu une tornade elle s'y serait précipitée tête baissée car elle avait des envies de suicide, seul le manga one piece la rattachait à ce monde sans cela elle se serait déjà précipitée dans un ravin ou tiré une balle dans la tête. Arrivée au lieu où les coups de vent arrivés elle se mit là où les courants d'air étaient les plus forts, puis ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant où son adrénaline montait et qu'elle se sentait libre de tous soucis. Au bout d'une heure les vents se firent si violents qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour savoir la cause du changement de force, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit arriver droit sur elle une tornade, alors elle n'hésita pas et courut vers la catastrophe naturelle sans aucune hésitation en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de savoir la fin de one piece en étant morte et se fit aspirer sans regret jusqu'au centre de la tornade où elle fut ballotée dans tous les sens, et bientôt de ses vêtements il ne lui resta qu'un t-shirt et son short. Petit à petit elle se sentit extrêmement bien ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point car normalement on vivait les pires instants de sa vie quand on était au centre d'une tornade, et ce qu'elle comprit encore moins c'est quand la catastrophe naturelle s'arrêta petit à petit et donc la fit descendre doucement à cause des rafales de vent récentes et atterrit dans des mandariniers ; la nuit était tombée et elle se reçut de plein fouet la fatigue car elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 3 jours. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher d'elle suivie bientôt de plusieurs autres.

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? j'accepte toutes critiques même les mauvaises du momment qu'elles sont constructives


	2. rencontres et passés

j'ai reçue ma première review aujourd'hui alors je vous fais un cadeau : le second chapitre, alors qu'il était intialement prévue pour mercredi comme l'afiche mon profil j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Luffy : c'est qui elle ? Et comment elle est arrivée sur le sunny ?

Robin : la seule qui peut répondre à tes questions dort au milieu des arbres de navigatrice-san. Médecin-kun pourrait l'examiner, il me semble qu'elle n'est pas normale.

Chopper s'approcha du corps et demanda l'aide de Zorro pour mettre l'endormie dans le lit de l'infirmerie pour mieux l'examiner de plus elle risquait de ne pas se réveiller si l'on en jugeait par ses cernes. Le médecin de bord l'ausculta et rejoignit ses compagnons une ½ heure plus tard dans la cuisine.

Chopper : elle semble avoir 18 à 19 ans, je crois qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne s'alimente pas normalement mais ne se drogue pas et ne fume pas, par contre j'ai remarqué d'étranges marques un peu partout sur son corps dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'origine.

Nami : elle se fait battre ou s'automutile, proposa-t-elle.

Chopper : non, j'y ai pensé, mais ça ne correspond pas.

Nami : dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-elle ?

Chopper : je ne sais pas.

Sanji : qu'est-ce que je dois lui préparer vue qu'elle ne s'alimente pas correctement ?

Chopper : un plat avec beaucoup de protéines et de vitamines elle en manque cruellement mais pour l'instant nous allons dormir j'essaierai de la réveiller demain matin. Et sur ces paroles ils se couchèrent. La nuit se passa sans aucun problème et au matin Sanji, Chopper et Nami entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour réveiller l'inconnue, mais ne réussirent qu'à l'avoir dans un état entre le sommeil et la conscience.

? : Maman je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans ma chambre après avoir fumé parce que tu sens la cigarette et que fumer tue ! Et je veux pas mourir asphyxiée alors que j'ai rien demandé !

Elle avait dit ça hargneusement et les yeux fermés ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le plat de soupe et de le boire sans difficulté puis elle le reposa et se rendormit aussitôt : son corps était encore trop fatigué.

Nami : au moins on n'aura pas eu de mal à la faire boire, conclut-elle en prenant le plat et Sanji par la main pour faire un retour aux cuisines ce dernier était choqué que la jeune fille l'ait appelé maman.

Zorro : (étonné) t'es malade love-cook ?

Sanji : non pourquoi, tu te soucies de ma santé maintenant c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Zorro : la sorcière te tient par le bras et tu es indifférent.

Et Sanji passa en mode yeux en cœur pour papillonner autour de sa Nami chérie.

Tandis que la navigatrice assommait le cuisinier un peu trop collant, elle expliqua la situation à Zorro.

Zorro : elle a besoin de lunettes pour confondre la tronche de fromage avec une femme, quoique …

Nami : non elle était dans un état entre le sommeil et le réveil et elle s'est rendormie tout de suite après avoir posé le plat. Robin, tu peux prendre le tour de garde cette nuit au cas où elle se réveillerait ?

Robin : pas de problème

Luffy : Sanji j'ai faim !

Sanji : parle-moi fort, la jeune fille risque de se réveiller et elle a encore besoin de repos !

Zorro alla jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle avait un chignon strict qui l'empêchait de poser sa tête droite sur l'oreiller il l'enleva en se demandant pourquoi Chopper ne l'avait pas enlevé lui-même, lui qui voulait le confort pour ses patients, puis il sortit s'entraîner. La journée passa assez vite le soir à table :

Chopper : qui a réussi à enlever le chignon de la jeune fille ?

Zorro : moi pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

Chopper : et tu n'as pas eu de mal à lui enlever ?

Zorro : non elle s'est laissé faire sans problème.

Chopper : ah bon moi j'ai essayé mais elle bougeait sans arrêt et se débattait dans son sommeil. C'est quand même curieux.

Puis ils finirent de manger et allèrent se coucher et Robin prit le tour de garde comme convenu. Cependant au milieu de la nuit, ils furent tous réveillés par des cris perçants venant de l'infirmerie, tout l'équipage se rua vers la source des cris qui devenaient de plus en plus aigus, quand les mugiwaras virent enfin la cause de tout ce tapage ils en restèrent sans voix : la jeune fille était debout et repoussait toutes les mains de Robin qui venaient à l'effleurer ou à pousser sur son corps et répétait sans cesse en criant « arrête de me frapper Sofian moi je t'ai rien fait ! » tout en pleurant silencieusement .

Robin : fine lame-Kun, peux-tu faire quelque chose ? Aïe! (elle l'avait mordu au travers d'un bras jusqu'au sang)

Zorro : (se résignant à accéder à sa requête si il ne voulait pas perdre ses oreilles) écoute-moi tu n'as pas à avoir peur et encore moins à crier, on te fera rien.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas alors en désespoir de cause il s'avança dans l'intention de la secouer et au moment même où il la toucha elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en répétant inlassablement merci, et quand le bretteur essaya de l'enlever elle resserra sa prise, vaincu il s'assit sur le lit avec l'inconnue dans ses bras.

Zorro : qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'elle cauchemarde comme ça ?

Robin : elle bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil et la couette a glissé donc j'ai voulu lui remettre et c'est à ce moment qu'elle a commencé à crier, je crois qu'elle cauchemardait qu'un dénommé Sofian la battait et m'a confondue avec lui.

*ça c'est sûr* pensa Zorro en sentant le corps de la jeune fille tremper et bouillant de la sueur du cauchemar.

Zorro : alors pourquoi elle s'est calmée dans mes bras et qu'elle ne veut plus me lâcher ?

Robin : je ne sais pas, il faudra lui demander demain quand elle se réveillera en attendant je pense que tu devrais dormir ici j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne te lâchera pas si facilement, ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement et le bretteur fut contraint de dormir sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec la jeune femme sur lui.

Le lendemain Luffy ne tenait pas en place et voulait à tout prix savoir qui était cette inconnue tombée du ciel car ils naviguaient depuis pas mal de temps et lui voulait une nouvelle aventure ; de ce fait, il entra dans l'infirmerie après chiper quelque chose dans la cuisine ;sous les protestations du cuisinier qui lui disait d'attendre qu'il ait fini de préparer le petit déjeuner ;et malgré tout le boucan qu'il faisait ni son second ni la jeune femme ne bougèrent pour montrer un quelconque signe de réveil et au moment où il allait crier Nami apparut suivi de l'équipage pour le faire taire avant que le moindre son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Luffy : aie mais Nami j'ai rien fait.

Nami : mais tu allais crier d'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée avec tout le ramdam que tu fais, Zorro c'est normal même dans un champ de bataille il dormirait à poing fermé, mais elle …

La jeune femme bougea et Luffy prit ça comme si elle était réveillée alors il lui sauta dessus pour lui poser des questions.

Luffy : tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ?

? : Hum, laissez-moi dormir, demanda-t-elle encore comateuse et pas sortie de son sommeil.

Luffy : allez ! Allez ! Cria-t-il en sautant littéralement sur place.

? : La ferme rugit-elle en se redressant et abattant son poing sur ce qu'elle pensait être le matelas mais qui en réalité était l'entrejambe de Zorro, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et se tient les bijoux de famille de douleur en l'invectivant d'insultes.

? : (En ouvrant grand les yeux où il n'y avait plus trace de sommeil et en regardant les alentours) kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le cri était d'une telle puissance que l'équipage entier se boucha les oreilles sauf le pauvre Zorro qui ne savait pas si il devait se boucher les oreilles ou se tenir le service 3 pièces finalement il opta pour les oreilles afin de ne pas perdre ses tympans.

? : Je suis vivante et le suis dans one piece à bord du bateau des mugiwaras, résuma-t-elle incrédule et en ouvrant encore plus les yeux.

Mais très vite en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle c'est-à-dire Zorro qui se bouchait les oreilles et qui se tenait l'entrejambe tout en lui promettant mille morts bien douloureuses et tout le reste de l'équipage à terre les mains sur leurs tympans elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

Nami : y a rien de drôle.

? : Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est nerveux.

Puis quand elle se calma, Luffy l'assaillit de questions

Luffy : tu t'appelles comment ? T'as quel âge ? T'es arrivée comment ici ? …

? : Deux secondes Luffy, je m'appelle Rébecca, j'ai 19 ans, les derniers souvenirs que j'ai sont que j'étais en plein milieu d'une tornade et puis paf ! Elle s'est arrêtée comme ça sans raison et comme j'étais dans les airs je suis tombée et je me suis retrouvée dans les arbres de Nami je crois puis je me suis endormie tout de suite après ma chute ensuite je sais pas.

Nami : effectivement tu es tombée dans mes arbres ; par contre il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une tornade ; et on t'a amenée dans l'infirmerie, Chopper t'a examinée et tu as dormi 2 jours d'affilé.

Rébecca : ouah je savais que j'étais une grande dormeuse mais quand même (remarquant qu'elle était sur Zorro depuis le début de la conversation) pourquoi je suis sur Zorro ?

Nami : en gros cette nuit tu as cauchemardé, Zorro est arrivé à te calmer et tu n'as plus voulu le lâcher.

Rébecca : ben normal il est super confortable, enfin c'est-ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin en me réveillant, se justifia-t-elle.

Zorro : t'as une drôle de façon de te réveiller, je plains le pauvre matelas à force de recevoir des coups il doit être déformé maugréa-t-il en la dardant de regards noirs.

Rébecca : nan là c'était juste parce que je voulais continuer à dormir et Luffy m'a énervé à crier comme ça, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Robin : pourquoi es-tu étonné d'être encore en vie et pourquoi étais-tu dans une tornade ?

Rébecca : (en se mettant dos à la paroi du mur, mais toujours assise sur Zorro en regardant le plafond avec les bras croisés derrière la tête) j'adore le vent et je voulais me suicider alors j'ai joint les deux expliqua-t-elle.

Luffy : (en prenant son air grave et mature) et pourquoi tu voulais te suicider ?

Rébecca : j'en avais marre de vivre et de toute façon tout le monde me rejetait (elle se rassit correctement et regarda Luffy) mais maintenant j'ai plus envie de mourir.

Nami : pourquoi ?

Rébecca : Luffy est le portrait craché mentalement de mon meilleur ami Loïck c'était mon seul ami sincère, il arrivait à me faire rire rien qu'en le regardant, et venait sans que je lui demande dans mes moments de déprime très fort ce qui me rendait heureuse et qui m'empêchait de me suicider.

Robin : je vois que tu parles au passé, qu'est-ce qui a changé?

Rébecca : il est mort d'une maladie incurable qui l'a atteinte très vite, j'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de peine quand on m'a annoncé qu'il était mort, ça faisait 4 ans qu'on se connaissait quand même.

Nami : c'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais es-tu de la marine ?

Rébecca non pourquoi cette question

Nami : tu connais Luffy, Zorro et moi et tu as l'air de savoir qui est le reste de l'équipage.

Rébecca : oui c'est vrai je sais qui est qui ici mais c'est parce que je viens d'un univers parallèle où il n'y a pas de marine, de pirate, et de fruits du démon, dans mon monde vous n'existez que sous forme de manga ; c'est des livres qu'on créait des hommes et vous êtes tout droit sortis de leurs imagination ; donc ils nous ont raconté vos vies, vos passés, vos aventures, vos rencontres, vos combats et tout le reste.

Zorro : (suspicieux) prouve-le nous

Rébecca : pas de problèmes je vais vous résumer vos passés, alors pour toi Zorro je crois que l'on peut tout résumer en un mot : Kuina

Il tiqua car il n'avait pas vraiment raconté son passé aux autres et personne ne l'avait entendu parler de Kuina.

Ussop : c'est qui ?

Rébecca : (en prenant de court Zorro pour répondre) une personne de son passé, ensuite pour Luffy : Ace, Sabo, Dadan et les brigands des montagnes, tu veux devenir le seigneur des pirates

Luffy : comment vont Dadan et ses brigands, Ace je l'ai vue à Alabasta donc j'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour lui

Rébecca : très bien et il pense beaucoup à vous trois vous leur manquez comme à Makino et tout ton village d'ailleurs.

Luffy : shishishi

Ussop : j'imagine que tu vas pas nous dire qui sont Sabo Dadan et les autres.

Rébecca : tu as très bien deviné, à ton tour Ussop toi ton père Yassop fais partie de l'équipage de Shanks, ta mère est morte alors que tu étais enfant, il y a aussi Kaya et le vogue merry et (en soupirant en regardant Luffy et Chopper) tu connais Sogeking, et tu veux devenir un valeureux guerrier des mers.

Chopper : tu as des nouvelles de Sogeking ?

Rébecca : on peut dire ça je sais juste qu'il est entouré de très bon amis et qu'il a encore progressé.

Ussop qui avait été nostalgique à l'évocation du vogue merry et de mademoiselle Kaya se rengorgea au compliment indirect que Rébecca venait de lui faire

Rébecca : pour Sanji : le Baratier, Zef aux pieds rouges et ses techniques de combat seulement avec les pieds, tu veux découvrir All Blue, tu tiens aussi beaucoup au sel de Water Seven, pour toi Chopper : le docteur Hiloulouk, doctorine, tu veux découvrir un médicament qui soignerait toutes les maladies.

Chopper : tu as des nouvelles de doctorine ?

Rébecca : non désolée.

Rébecca : ensuite pour toi Nami : Cocoyashi, Belle mère les mandariniers étaient en sa possession avant, Nojiko, genzô, Arlong, tu veux tracer la carte complète du monde et tu as appris récemment au passage de l'île des hommes poissons le passé d'Arlong par la bouche de Jinbé *merde* Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, elle venait de révéler des informations pour le futur

Nami nous ne sommes pas encore passés sur l'île des hommes poissons et je ne connais pas de Jinbé

Sanji : il me semble que les deux hommes qui accompagnaient tête de mousse ont parlé d'un certain Jinbé un peu après son combat contre Mihack.

Rébecca : oubliez la dernière phrase que j'ai dit *et merde il ne faut pas qu'ils apprennent des infos sur le futur car il pourrait changer bon quoi que là après deux ans de séparation elle l'aura oubliée* voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la bombarder de questions elle enchaîna sur le passé de Robin : tu es la seule rescapée d'Hohara et la seule qui sache déchiffrer les ponéglyfes c'est pour ça que tu es recherché depuis l'âge de 8 ans, ton rêve et de découvrir le rioponéglyfe et pour Franky

Tu t'appelles en réalité Cuti Flam et tu étais l'apprenti de Tom avec Iceburg à Water Seven.

Robin : jusqu'où connais-tu nos aventures ?demanda-t-elle en voulant savoir des informations sur le futur

Rébecca : (en changeant de sujet) Luffy Est-ce que tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? Déjeuner

Luffy : ah oui c'est vrai Sanji j'ai faim !

Le concerné soupira voyant que Rébecca ne serait pas décidée à parler du futur et qu'il devait maintenant nourrir le morfale qui leur servait de capitaine et ils partirent manger. Quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés, on put entendre un rugissement que l'on pouvait traduire par un « Luffy arrête de piquer dans mon assiette va prendre dans celle des autres » poussé par la plupart des membres de l'équipage mais si l'on regardait bien on pouvait voir sur le visage de Rébecca un petit sourire lorsqu'elle protégeait sa part des assauts du capitaine *ça me change de mon monde où je mangeais toute seule et où il n'y avait donc pas d'animation*pensa-t-elle.

Chopper : quand on t'a trouvée, tu avais je crois pas dormi depuis longtemps et il te manquait beaucoup de nutriments comme des protéines et des vitamines pourquoi ?

Rébecca : j'ai pas pu dormir à cause de la mort de Loïck, pour les vitamines c'est sans doute parce que le fait d'être dans une tornade me les a toutes prises et pour les protéines peut-être parce que comme je vis seule je ne sais pas encore me faire des plats équilibrés.

Chopper : il y a aussi des marques sur ton corps dont j'ai été incapable de déterminer l'origine.

Rébecca : sans doute les marques que le vent m'a faites lorsque j'étais dans la tornade c'était assez violent faut dire.

Luffy : (en piquant dans une nouvelle assiette) t'es marrante toi tu veux être ma nakama ?

Rébecca : (en réfléchissant sérieusement) pourquoi pas et puis de toute façon j'ai rien à craindre de la marine, je sais me battre (elle se rembrunit à cette dernière partie de phrase).

Zorro : alors bienvenue dans l'équipage lança-t-il sachant que personne ne pourrait aller contre les souhaits de leur idiot de capitaine.

Rébecca : Franky est-ce que tu pourrais me construire une chambre ?

Franky : non je dois me réapprovisionner en matériaux tu n'as qu'à aller dans la vigie il y a un clic clac qui à la base était destiné à Zorro et dans la réserve il y a encore des oreillers.

Rébecca : d'accord.

* * *

n'essiter pas à mettre des reviews que se soit pour critiquer dans ce cas préciser bien en quoi c'est mal (mais vous ne pouvait rien dire sur l'ortographe et la conjugaison car c'est ma mère qui à intégrallement passer en revue les fautes) ou pour dire que c'est bien de la fiction


	3. passer, baisé, et capture

voila le nouveau chapitre comme convenue

merci des reviews d'Alexfr36 et de Kiwi-sensei j'aimerais que tous ceux qui lise ma fiction prene exemple sur eux et la commente même si ce n'est que pour dire 4 mots comme "ta fiction est bien" de plus les reviews anonymes ne sont pas banies au contraire j'encourage ceux qui ne sont pas incrit sur le site à commenter

* * *

Vu qu'ils avaient fini de manger les mugiwaras allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Sanji fit la vaisselle et rangea le bazar qui avait été fait, Zorro une petite sieste digestive avant de s'entraîner, Luffy, Ussop, et Chopper partirent pécher, Robin prit un livre, et Nami partit mettre un peu d'ordre dans toutes les cartes qu'elle avait tracées, tandis que Franky allait dans son atelier mettre au point une nouvelle invention. Rébecca alla se promener sur le Thoussand Sunny émerveillée de pouvoir marcher sur le bateau des mugiwaras en vrai puis finalement monta dans la vigie avec 2 oreillers pour s'installer provisoirement dans la salle d'entraînement de Zorro, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut tout de suite frappée par l'odeur qui y régnait ; une sorte de musc preuve que le sabreur passait des heures et des heures à soulever des poids 1000 fois plus gros que lui ; elle laissa les fenêtres et la porte ouvertes pour aérer car ça sentait trop le fauve, puis ouvrit le clic clac et s'installa avec les oreillers dos au matelas pour se remémorer son passé :

la musique à la radio, ses parents, son frère qui la faisait chier prodigieusement, ses animaux deux chats, l'école, les accrochages à l'école avec les autres élèves bien trop nombreux à son goût, ses passions, les chevaux en particulier, sa passion pour les livres aussi ; mais à force de philosopher sur sa vie en général elle s'endormit car elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré .

Quand elle fut réveillée par Zorroil lui aprit qu'elle avait dormi 4 heures et il la secouait pour qu'elle puisse passer à table, « si mes 3 mellorines ne sont pas là vous ne mangez pas » avait annoncé le complexer du sourcil et la sorcière lui avait dit que c'était à lui d'aller la réveiller car elle était dans sa salle d'entraînement et qu'il avait des dettes donc il était là.

Puis ils descendirent et passèrent à table à la fin du repas Ussop demanda qui était Sofian car elle l'avait crié dans le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait et aussi pourquoi elle semblait ne pas être touchée par la « disparition » de ses parents et proches. Et l'on put voir dans ses yeux de la haine mêlée à de la peur mais quelques secondes seulement car elle reprit un visage neutre, néanmoins si l'on regardait bien ses yeux un éclat de peur persistait.

Rébecca : (en parlant comme si elle annonçait une banalité) les deux sont liés. J'ai toujours été de nature solitaire, même en maternelle je jouais seule dans mon coin bien tranquillement et puis en CE1 ou CE2 je devais avoir 7 ou 8 ans les caïds ont commencé à me taper comme ça sans raison, au fur et à mesure toute l'école s'y est mise même les plus gentils (effet de masse ou effet de mouton de panurge) même en classe c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à me battre, au bout d'un moment mes parents ont demandé à me changer de classe et ça s'est un peu calmé mais un jour en rentrant de l'école comme j'étais à pied et que ma maison était un peu loin de l'école ou j'allais Sofian ;le plus sournois des caïds qui continuait à se battre contre moi sans raison ; s'est jeté sur moi et un combat à mort a commencé sans que je sache la raison, personne n'est venu nous séparer car il n'y avait aucun passant , puis j'ai perdu l'avantage et il allait me donner le coup fatal quand une femme est passée par là en voiture et l'a empêché de commettre un meurtre puis m'a ramenée chez moi et s'est expliquée avec mes parents sur le comment de mon état, ensuite Sofian a eu des problèmes avec la justice et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui mais le mal était fait il m'avait changée car je me suis repliée sur moi-même et depuis ce jour-là plus rien ne m'atteignait comme sentiment même pas l'amour de mes parents de ce fait je m'entends mieux avec tous les animaux qu'avec les humains voilà c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

À la fin de son explication elle put voir Franky qui pleurait, Nami, Ussop, Chopper n'étaient pas remis du fait qu'elle annonçait tout ça comme une banalité, Robin avait comme d'habitude un visage neutre et Zorro semblait se demander si il devait la croire, quand à Sanji il voulait massacrer ce Sofian qui avait osé lever la main sur une jeune fille (à l'époque) Luffy n'avait rien écouté

Luffy : Franky pourquoi tu pleures ?

Franky : (en se mouchant) c'est même pas vrai, je pleure pas !

Et cela débloqua la situation car les mugiwaras avaient compris qu'elle acceptait son passé et de plus ils ne pouvaient rien changer alors ils recommencèrent à agir normalement, Rébecca et Robin firent un petit sourire discret quant à la réaction du cyborg et petit à petit l'équipage quitta la cuisine pour vaquer à ses occupations et Rébecca fit un passage dans la bibliothèque de Robin pour prendre des livres d'aventures ensuite elle alla dans la vigie pour lire sur le clic clac.

Peu de temps après Zorro vient la rejoindre pour s'entraîner mais elle n'y prêta guère attention car trop plongée dans les livres d'aventures, elle grommela juste pour la forme quand le sabreur s'allongea sur une moitié du clic clac-quand il eut finit son entraînement-car elle changeait fréquemment de position et donc prenait de la place. Au début, elle était assise dos au mur puis elle s'était mise sur un côté la tête soutenue par une main tandis que l'autre tournait les pages du livre, 10 minutes plus tard se mettait sur l'autre côté en inversant la position de ses mains, puis changeait encore pour être sur le ventre, et changeait une fois de plus pour se mettre dos au matelas, mais elle restait le plus souvent sur un côté.

Quand Zorro sentit qu'elle bougeait ENCORE une fois il ouvrit un œil dans le but de l'assassiner du regard mais une bouche de Robin éclosant sur le matelas contrecarra ses plans.

Robin : peux-tu réveiller fine lame-kun nous mangeons

Rébecca : d'accord (elle mit une marque page et referma le livre puis s'étira en fermant les yeux) bon maintenant Zorro

Zorro : te fatigue pas, je suis réveillé.

Rébecca : (surprise) depuis quand ?

Zorro : à force de bouger tu m'as maintenu éveillé, expliqua-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Rébecca : je croyais que tu pouvais dormir n'importe où quel que soit le niveau sonore. C'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai réveillé alors que je ne fais que tourner les pages du livre.

Zorro : t'arrête pas de bouger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils partirent vers la cuisine

(ellipse)

ils avaient fini de manger et essayaient de savoir quelle place aurait la dernière nakama

Rébecca : je pourrais être l'assistante de Chopper j'aime bien les expériences

Chopper : (tout content d'avoir une assistante) OK mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis content de t'avoir comme assistante (en se dandinant de joie)

Rébecca : (en souriant) je vois ça. Et quand on sera sur une île j'accompagnerai Zorro pour qu'il ne se perde pas

Zorro : je ne me perds pas c'est les rues qui sont mal foutues !

Rébecca : comme à Water Seven après les événements d'énies Loby quand tu recherchais un autre sabre pour remplacer Yubashiri, tu te rappelles il y a deux gamins qui t'ont coursé pour que tu sois leur grand frère.

Le concerné s'étouffa car il était en train de boire du saké et il avait voulu crier « quoi ! » à l'entente de cette phrase sans enlever la chope de saké de sa bouche.

Rébecca : (en rajoutant une couche) tiens, tu as aussi un t-shirt taché mais pas pour la même raison.

En un clin d'œil, on put voir Zorro 2 sabres sortis qui menaçait la jeune fille tandis qu'il poussait un grognement digne de faire fuir un régiment de marine entier mais elle n'en fut pas du tout impressionnée malgré la menace de mort qui pesait sur elle car elle jouait distraitement avec des miettes de pain tandis qu'elle approchait son coup du sabre de Zorro.

Rébecca : (avec un ton ennuyé) tu sais, j'ai été suicidaire au point de me jeter dans une tornade alors tes menaces de mort ne me font aucun effet, de plus je ne crois pas que Luffy apprécie que tu tues un de ses nakamas, et Sanji lui donnera un coup de main parce que je cite « on ne porte pas la main sur une jeune femme », puis si tu es encore en vie -très probable vue ta résistance - après la correction qu'il vont te donner Robin t'interrogera pour savoir le début de ton histoire (en s'adressant à l'archéologue) tu sais dans la rue où tu la croiser hyper gêné et que tu lui as dit qu'il était si mign…

Zorro, qui avait rangé ses katanas quand elle avait commencé sa tirade, lui coupa la parole en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour qu'aucun son ne sorte; en réponse, elle mordit violemment dans ses doigts – car elle n'aimais pas être interrompue-, alors il retira sa main sous peine de ne plus pouvoir s'en servir pour manier les katanas, et il la remplaça par sa bouche en se disant que c'était mieux de perdre ses lèvres que ses mains si elle le mordait de nouveau. Les toutes premières secondes, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis elle essaya de s'enlever en se débattant mais Zorro avait les mains libres et s'en servait pour la retenir, comme elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager elle voulut lui mettre une baffe bien sentie (car après tout il lui prenait son premier baiser) mais le bretteur l'ayant senti armée son bras intercepta son poignet avant que sa main ne rencontre sa joue, et pour essayer de détourner son attention (qui était occupé pour s'enfuir de là) il lui mordilla et suçota sa lèvre inférieure ce qui eut pour effet de la faire fondre et fermait les yeux à moitié sous le coup du plaisir puis voyant qu'elle aimait ça il continua de l'embrasser pendant quelques instants le temps qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de ce qu'elle allait révéler à l'équipage . Quand il l'avait senti en train « de fondre » il avait lâché ses poignets et ses mains (à elle) étaient allés instinctivement s'accrocher autour de son cou puis inévitablement leurs corps s'étaient collés et Rébecca ne prit pas conscience qu'elle bougeait sa poitrine sur le torse de Zorro , ce qui l'excita un peu (il essayait de garder son self contrôle car après tout l'équipage tout entier les regardait s'embrasser)et quand enfin il décolla ses lèvres des siennes , elle poussa un soupir mi plaisir mi frustration (de ne pas avoir eu plus d'un baiser) en gardant les yeux mi-clos.

Quand elle fut revenue dans le monde réel son visage se colora d'une jolie couleur rouge pivoine en prenant conscience de ses actions et réactions en plus des regards éberlués de l'équipage ; C'est vrai quoi Zorro n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un ; elle détacha vite fait ses mains et s'éloigna de Zorro toujours aussi mal à l'aise car elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et c'est en ayant le visage plus rouge et aussi chaud que de la lave qu'elle prit la parole en bégayant

Rébecca : ar arrêtez de me reg regarder ça, ça me gêne

Hélas ses supplications ne furent pas entendues et à ce moment-là elle souhaitait par-dessus tout disparaître sous terre ou dans un trou de souris, elle était tellement gênée qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues en priant-elle qui ne croyait en aucun dieu- pour que quelqu'un fasse autre chose que la regarder, et apparemment ses prières furent entendues.

Sanji : comment as-tu osé prendre le premier baiser de Rébecca adorée sale marimo !

Zorro : en tout cas elle ne m'a pas repoussé sourcil roulé répliqua-t-il en sortant ses katanas tandis que Sanji le chargeait suite à cet argument imparable

Nami : c'est vrai ça pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé après qu'il t'ai lâché les poignets ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait Rébecca l'instant d'avant hélas personne ne lui répondit car elle avait profité du commencement de la bagarre pour s'éclipser plus vite que la lumière. Robin lui avait collé un œil et une oreille en prévoyant sa fuite pour se tenir au courant de ses réactions. La fugitive courut se réfugier dans la vigie et se jeta sur le clic clac sans se donner la peine de fermer la porte à clé, et se mit sur le dos en se touchant les lèvres l'air rêveuse

*je ne pensais pas avoir mon premier baiser dans de telles conditions mais en tout cas qu'est-ce que c'était bien je me demande si c'était son premier baiser* telles étaient les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et se leva en allant à la fenêtre pour rêvasser en regardant la mer mais quand elle mit son front contre la vitre elle se figea : des marines étaient en train de les encercler ; dans son affolement pour trouver refuge dans la vigie elle n'avait pas prêté attention au paysage ; elle dénombra 10 gros bâtiments de la marine et se dépêcha de l'annoncer via le haut-parleur aux mugiwaras puis rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon strict-comme celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée-pour que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas pendant la bataille et descendit sur le pont.

Elle n'entendait pas les ordres que donnait Nami car trop excité par le futur combat (qui était le premier voulu) et sursauta quand Luffy l'attrapa avec Ussop, Nami et Chopper pour sauter sur le pont du navire le plus proche les autres se débrouillaient selon leurs forces et aptitudes, quand elle fut remise du choc momentané d'avoir atterri aussi vite et aussi violemment elle se mit à combattre.

Elle se défendait bien malheureusement n'ayant pas de pouvoirs de fruits du démon ou d'objet pour s'aider lors des combats comme Ussop et Nami elle ne put éviter 5 des 25 balles que lui lançaient les marines et elle perdit connaissance en voyant ses ennemis soufflés par une mystérieuse explosion.

Elle était bien là , elle ne sentait aucune sensation quand soudain une douleur insupportable lui vrilla le corps alors pour la faire passée elle agrippa un objet à porter et le mordit sauvagement , elle entendit vaguement un cri et vue quelques formes se mouvoir mais elles étaient indistinctes du au faite de sa vision défaillante , cependant elle sentait que l'on tenter de lui faire lâchée prise sur ce qu'elle avait attrapée et mordu , mais elle ne fit rien car la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et d'esquissé le moindre mouvement . Au début ses yeux lui montrer une pièce où des taches noires s'amusées à danser devant sa rétine puis peu à peu en même temps que la douleur s'atténuée elle retrouva une vision normale, et elle prit conscience que c'était Chopper qu'elle avait agrippée et mordu sauvagement si l'on s'en référer à l'empreinte de dents sur sa fourrure

? : Rébecca, Rébecca tu m'entends ?

La concerné tourna la tête et sa vue se brouilla quelques secondes quand elle put voir correctement elle constata que c'était Nami qui l'appelais désespérément

Rébecca : quoi ? Où on est ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Nami : tu te souviens du combat contre la marine tu t'es prise 5 balles dans le corps et tu t'es évanouis car on ta assommée, ensuite les marines nous ont tous attrapés sauf Robin

Rébecca : comment vous vous êtes fait attrapés moi d'accord mais vous vous êtes habitué à combattre demanda-t-elle en regardant l'état de ses compagnons : Luffy, Zorro et Sanji portaient des menottes en granit marin et le reste des mugiwaras avait de légère blessure mais l'on voyait que Franky était en panne de cola au vue de sa mèche pendante

Ussop : ont été tous pas loin de toi et quand ont ta assommé il y a un vent violent qui est apparu et tous ce qui se trouver autour de toi a été repoussé et les humains ont été sonnés nous y compris de ce fait les marines qui n'avaient pas été touchés en on profités pour nous attraper Robin a réussi à s'échapper car elle était loin de toi

Rébecca : alors pourquoi elle en profite pas pour venir nous délivré ?

Sanji : nous sommes dans une pièce intégralement recouverte de granit marin et de surplus dans une cage en verre de 10 cm d'épaisseur au moins et le garde qui a les clés de la cage en verre et de la pièce se trouve ici expliqua-t-il en montrant un gardien adossé au mur qui gardé les katanas de Zorro

Rébecca : pourquoi j'ai été traversé de douleur tout à l'heure

Chopper : come tu étais inconsciente j'ai voulue extraire les balles de ton corps mais tu t'es réveiller

Rébecca : tu n'as pas un anesthésiant ?

Chopper : non

Rébecca : donnez-moi un truc à mordre alors je vais essayer de me les enlever moi-même

Sanji : non tu devrai laisser faire chopper il ne te fera pas mal retourner au bateau

Rébecca : vous avez un plan pour s'évader ?

Zorro : non

Rébecca : donc on a rien d'autre à faire alors autant s'occupé tout de suite des balles

Ussop lui donna un bâton hyper résistant -qu'il avait inventé il y a quelques jours- elle le mit entre ses dents et se vida l'esprit avant de s'attaquer à extirper la balle de sa chair , la douleur était vraiment insupportable alors pendant qu'elle mordait à pleine dents le bâton d'Ussop en pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se retira au plus profond de son être pour ne plus ressentir la douleur et senti une chose bizarre que l'on pouvait comparé à une petite boule lumineuse , pour penser à autre chose que la souffrance qui la parcourait elle prit la boule de lumière coloré entre ses main et soudain se senti bizarre, la douleur avait disparu et était remplacée par une étrange sensation, elle voulue ouvrir les yeux en réel mais ne put pas pour une raison inexplicable à la place elle sentait qu'elle parcourrait toute la pièce sans effort et en un temps records , elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qui meublait où habité cette pièce . Mais elle sentait que les mugiwaras étaient poussé sur les côté de la cage en verre par une force invisible sans qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose, de ce fait elle lâcha mentalement la boule lumineuse et se retrouva soudainement au milieu de la cage debout mais cela ne dura que quelques millième de secondes car ses jambes la lâchèrent.

En tombant elle ne senti pas les balles dans sa peau et les trouva au sol *c'est dingue je n'en est enlever qu'une sur les 5 et puis qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi les autres ont été repoussé comme ça ?* se demanda-t-elle. En regardant attentivement son corps elle vit que les blessures ne saignaient plus, elle nota aussi que le bâton que lui avait donné Ussop était en miette et que les vitres de leur cage étaient fissurés à ¼ de leur surface, en regardant autour d'elle la jeune femme constata que comme les mugiwaras, le gardien était sonné. Tien d'ailleurs celui-là venait vers eux et tapa sur la vitre

Le gardien : hé o c'est pas bientôt finit qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ?

Malheureusement pour lui le fait de frapper sur la vitre avait agrandi les fissures à moitié et Franky donna l'ultime coup de poing -avec les quelques gouttes de cola qui lui restait- pour que leur prison se brise sous les yeux exorbité du marine. D'un accord tactique chopper et Luffy se retrouvèrent sur le dos de Franky -pour ne pas qu'ils soient affectés par le granit marin- tandis que Rébecca aller sur celui de Zorro pour le guider et aussi par le fait qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ces jambes et qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. En passant la porte de leur -désormais- ancienne cellule ils constatèrent que Robin les attendait derrière la porte

Ussop : c'était quoi tout à l'heure ?

Rébecca : de quoi tu veux parler ?

Ussop : il y a eu des rafales de vents à l'intérieur de la cage et tu as disparut

Rébecca : je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais en tout cas c'est bien parce que toutes les balles sont parti du coup mais part contre ton bâton hyper résistant n'a pas tenu le coup.

Et ils arrêtèrent de parler car Rébecca avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et à rester consciente , si Robin avait mis hors combat la plupart des marines, un autre problème se posait : le sens de l'orientation du second de l'équipage , c'était un très grand bâtiment et ils étaient au fin fond du navire, de plus la disposition des salles était un véritable labyrinthe et en plus beaucoup de marines arrivés en renfort de ce fait Rébecca et Zorro perdirent de vue l'équipage grâce au magnifique sens de l'orientation de Zorro.

Rébecca avait déjà bien du mal à le diriger pour qu'il suive les autres car elle luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance faisant de l'hyperventilation. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de marines et Zorro dut la poser pour mieux les combattre, heureusement elle avait arrêté d'être en hyperventilation et donc pouvait se défendre heureusement car à force de combattre les marines -bien coriaces il fallait l'avouer- le sabreur s'éloigna de Rébecca et la perdit de vue pour se perdre tout court.

La jeune fille peinait à tenir debout mais combattait elle aussi, à la fin un commandant se détacha du lot d'inconscient et l'avertit.

Le commandant : vois-tu jeune fille, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement avec moi qu'avec mes soldats, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui me permet de connaître les peurs de mes adversaires et de les matérialiser devant eux, c'est précisément ce que je vais faire pour te faire prisonnière et ne compte pas m'arrêter c'est impossible

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux ; elle n'opposa quasiment aucune résistance au vu de la fatigue des combats et de l'expérience qui s'était passée dans la cage en verre ; puis la lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapée , s'accroupit et entremêla ses doigts assez vite, tellement vite qu'elle ne put voir leurs positions , au bout de quelque secondes une forme floue se matérialisa devant la dernière nakama de Luffy , d'abord les contours furent flous , puis plus le temps passait plus les traits se précisaient et la jeune fille eut les yeux agrandis par l'effroi quand elle reconnut l'homme en face d'elle

Rébecca : (en bredouillant et en se reculant) So … Sofian ?

Sofian : (en souriant de façon perverse) oui c'est bien moi

* * *

oui je suis sadique de coupée ici je sais, vous n'avez que cliquer sur le bouton reviews pour me faire par de votre frustration


	4. séquelles et séparation

encore merci à Alexfr36 et Kiwi-sensei pour leur reviews et maintenant je peux ajoutée une inconnue j'ai nommée Victoria

les écrits comme ça *bla bla bla* sont les pensées des personnages

* * *

P O V Chopper

Chopper :*on m'a désigné pour ramener Zorro et Rébecca -car je suis le seul qui peut sentir les odeurs- mais ils ont dû se séparer au cours de la bagarre et Zorro ne sait pas où il l'a posée, tiens c'était quoi ça ?* tu n'as pas entendu un bruit par-là ?

Zorro : non pourquoi je devrais, tu penses que c'est Rébecca ?

Chopper : viens, suis-moi !

Fin du P O V Chopper

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle et découvrirent un marine un commandant qui semblait assez amoché mais en vie, accroupi, les mains entremêlées, Zorro se chargea de le mettre hors service, le médecin lui demanda de rester ici et partit avec un mauvais pressentiment voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce adjacente car on pouvait voir des trainées de sang partir de la pièce où ils étaient jusqu'à la salle adjacente

FLACH BACK

Rébecca avait lutté contre Sofian mais étant déjà atteinte physiquement elle ne put que reculer vers une autre pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un objet qui l'aiderait dans sa lutte, mais hélas il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce même pas une chaise pour s'asseoir et Sofian l'avait petit à petit déshabillée et coucher à terre sur le dos, elle avait bien essayé de se débattre mais elle était affaiblie et son adversaire était bien plus fort que dans ses souvenirs.

*il faut dire qu'à l'époque on avait que 7 ou 8 ans* pensa-t-elle amèrement. Maintenant elle ne bougeait plus et regardait la scène comme si elle était sortie de son corps

*ça doit être ça que ces femmes décrivaient lorsqu'elles avaient été violées, leurs corps ne bougeait plus du tout car le niveau de stress de la situation était tellement extrême que si elles faisaient un mouvement et mourraient d'une crise cardiaque hors leur instinct faisait qu'elle ne bougeait pas pour ne pas mourir* (taper sur internet si vous ne me croyait pas)

Mais au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Sofian était sur le point de la pénétrer et elle se disait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir jusqu'à ce que Chopper apparaisse sous sa forme à 4 pattes pour faire valdinguer Sofian juste à temps, mais elle avait quand même senti son gland faire pression sur ses lèvres intimes, elle se rhabilla à la va-vite pendant que Chopper s'occupait de son violeur, puis grimpa sur le dos de Chopper toujours sous sa forme à 4 pattes dans un état second . Zorro en voyant son regard hagard et affolé à sa seule vue eut la bonne idée de se taire et de suivre le renne.

Quand ils rentrèrent sur le Thoussand Sunny ils étaient bien évidement les derniers et Chopper put soigner convenablement Rébecca qui était la plus touchée (les autres n'avaient que des blessures minimes) elle resta amorphe plusieurs jours mais mangea convenablement, quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie une semaine après l'attaque des marines pour aller sur le pont Luffy lui sauta littéralement dessus pour savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était pas levée alors qu'elle était rétablie depuis le 2ème jour, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire car dès l'instant où sa peau effleura celle de Rébecca cette dernière lui mit un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac en roulant des yeux affolés, elle avait aussi le souffle saccadé et l'équipage ne comprenait pas sa réaction

Rébecca : ne m'approchez pas !

Sa voix était un murmure mais ils réussirent à l'entendre et respectèrent sa demande

Luffy : (en s'enlevant du mur où il avait atterri) pourquoi tu m'as repoussé comme ça ? À et au fait t'as fait quoi pendant que tu étais perdu dans le navire ? Chopper n'a pas voulu nous le dire

À ces mots Rébecca eut des flashes de son presque viol et trembla de tout son corps, puis elle se retourna pour vomir au-dessus de la rambarde. Elle vomit longtemps et quand son estomac n'eut plus de nourriture à rejeter il continua avec de l'air, quand enfin elle sentit que son corps ne ferait plus des siennes, elle se retourna et se laissa tomber sur la pelouse du bateau les mugiwaras purent voir qu'elle était plus pale qu'un cadavre

Rébecca : ne me touchez pas je ne le supporte pas

Chopper : pourtant moi je t'ai touché plein de fois pour te soigner et tu n'as rien dit

Rébecca : c'est parce que toi tu es un animal, c'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé c'est parce que tu es un animal

Nami : il t'a sauvé de quoi ?

Rébecca : vous vous souvenez je vous avais parlé d'un Sofian et qu'il m'avait battu

Zorro : oui et alors ?

Rébecca : il y avait un gars de la marine qui avait mangé un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de rendre réels les peurs les plus profondes de son adversaire, pour moi c'est Sofian qui est apparu et j'ai revécu toute la scène la différence qu'à la fin il ne voulait pas me tuer mais me violer, heureusement Chopper est arrivé à temps c'est pour ça que mon corps et mon esprit refusent le contact d'un humain

Un silence de mort suivit son récit.

Rébecca : j'aimerais que vous agissiez comme d'habitude c'est le mieux que vous pouvez faire après tout on ne peut pas changer le passé, de plus je ne crois pas que je supporterais vos mines tristes et désolées de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose donc s'il vous plaît agissez comme d'habitude ça m'aidera beaucoup

Luffy : Sanji j'ai faim !

Sanji : (en le frappant) mais enfin tu ne comprends pas la gravité de la situation tu …

Il se stoppa dans son discours son capitaine avait peut-être agi inconsciemment mais il agissait comme d'habitude comme le souhaitait Rébecca et lui qui était en train de tout gâcher comme un imbécile, il se reprit et annonça qu'il allait préparer le repas. Rébecca fit un mince sourire puis se leva et alla se rincer la bouche, puis ils se mirent à table et le capitaine profita du malaise ambiant pour piquer dans les assiettes des autres ce qui les obligea à réagir pour ne pas mourir de faim et petit à petit grâce aux attaques de Luffy sur la nourriture, l'équipage agissa comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire dans le bordel le plus complet.

Le lendemain ils rencontrèrent Brook puis accostèrent de force sur Thriller Barck où Rébecca resta sur le navire avec comme excuse qu'elle ne voulait pas encore faire de combat donc de contact (ce qui était un peu vrai) mais en vérité elle restait sur le navire pour ne pas perturber leur histoire et quand Kuma fit son apparition sur le bateau et qu'il lui demanda où elle voulait aller elle lui répondit

Rébecca : j'aimerais que tu m'envoies sur une île où il y a plein de chevaux mais aussi sur une île habitée et si tu vois Dragon passe-lui le bonjour de ma part

Kuma : pourquoi me tutoies-tu et que sais-tu de Dragon ?

Rébecca : je suis l'arrivante que le gouvernement mondial a invoqué *je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça en plus ça ne veut rien dire bah tant pis ça l'air de lui convenir*

Kuma : intéressant

Et sur ces mots il l'envoya pour une durée de 3 jours dans les airs.

* * *

retener bien cette histoire d'arrivante

Les commentaires, bons ou mauvais sont toujours les bienvenus! :)


	5. 1ères impressions de l'île

voila un nouveu chapitre, un peux plus long et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de ponctuation je me suis relue au moins 10 fois

* * *

Un choc important la réveilla.

*c'est la fin du voyage voyons voir où j'ai atterri*

Elle était dans une forêt, tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre et très vite son angoisse progressa car elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours enfermée dans la bulle de transport de Kuma elle était donc très affaiblie, hors son instinct de survie lui soufflait que c'était un prédateur, elle était à cran, les bruits se rapprochèrent et laissaient deviner un animal plutôt imposant, son angoisse avait atteint son paroxysme quand soudain un animal sortit en trombe des fourrés.

C'était un cheval noir comme la nuit et qui ne portait qu'une bride dont les rennes étaient accrochées dans les branches d'un arbre robuste, il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais restait accroché à l'arbre. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était paniqué et affolé alors elle entreprit de faire des claquements de langue pour le prévenir de sa présence, quand il l'eut vue il la regarda longuement l'œil affolé mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas il se calma tout en restant méfiant, elle avança doucement en lui disant des paroles douces pour le calmer et le rassurer car même si elle avançait lentement le cheval recommencer à paniquer vus qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Petit à petit, elle arriva à avancer tout en calmant le cheval par la parole, et finalement lui fit sentir sa main pour qu'il connaisse son odeur, elle entreprit de le caresser un peu partout sur le corps pour qu'il se laisse faire car il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle puisse dégager les rennes de l'arbre.

Quand finalement le cheval fut libre il resta en place et voulant voir où allait la confiance que lui accordait le cheval, Rébecca prit les rennes en main et le fit marcher sans qu'il ne proteste, voulant toujours tester ses limites elle l'amena près d'une souche d'arbre et entreprit d'essayer de le monter à crue, elle fit plusieurs essais pour que sa monture s'habitue à son poids et finalement elle parvient à se hisser sur le dos du cheval sans finir par terre, en voyant tous ses signes encourageants elle lui mit un petit coup de talon dans les flancs pour qu'il marche, dès ses premiers pas elle sentit qu'elle avait raison en pensant que c'était un jeune cheval car il marchait très vite et d'un mouvement vif sans pour autant vouloir se débarrasser de sa cavalière comme le font tous les jeunes chevaux quelques semaines après leurs premières séances de monte, de plus elle n'avait pas besoin d'exercer de grosses pressions sur les rennes pour qu'il tourne ce qui était agréable.

Elle ne lui imposait pas de réelle direction car elle voulait qu'il rentre à l'écurie d'où il était parti, comme ça elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups : ramener le cheval à ses propriétaires et retrouver des humains pour qu'ils la renseigne sur où elle était tombée, car après tout Kuma ne lui avait pas dit le nom de l'île sur laquelle il l'envoyait. Ils sortirent de la forêt en débouchant sur une plage et Rébecca mit sa monture au trot car elle sentait qu'il voulait aller un peu plus vite que le pas. Malheureusement elle déchanta très vite car c'était la première fois qu'elle trottait à crue et donc avait bien du mal à garder son équilibre car elle faisait le trot élevé naturellement, elle sentit le cheval aller plus vite dans son trot et devina qu'il était inutile de lui demander de repasser au pas, alors elle lui demanda de passer au galop, c'était autant pour ne plus souffrir le martyr au trot que pour voir comment il allait au galop.

Elle se cramponna à sa crinière et passa au trot assis (même si c'était encore plus insupportable que le trot élevé) puis recula une jambe et donna une petit coup de l'autre pour voir si il avait appris que c'étaient les ordres pour qu'il passe au galop , et cela ne manqua pas car il partit en un grand bond et elle se félicita d'avoir agrippé sa crinière car si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle serait par terre, autre problème comme il était jeune il était fougueux et son galop était désordonné et trop rapide pour être appréciable alors elle tira un peu sur les rennes et le cheval trouva une foulée ordonnée tout en conservant son allure rapide. Ce qui plut énormément à sa cavalière boostée à l'adrénaline, elle se mouvait en parfaite harmonie avec sa monture car elle n'avait qu'à suivre les mouvements avec son bassin et serrait un peu plus les jambes lorsque le cheval prenait des tournants.

Ils passèrent sur de herbe d'une immense prairie où Rébecca vit instantanément le paradis car dans le sable sa monture avait quelque fois manqué de tomber et elle devait être constamment sur ses gardes pour ne pas tomber, or là elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ce genre de tracas et de ce fait se détendait et était beaucoup mieux en symbiose avec le cheval, elle avait seulement à lui indiquer les obstacles à éviter car elle ne sentait pas prête à sauter à crue. Il galopait très vite et de ce fait elle vit arriver trop tôt à son goût les bâtiments d'où venait sa monture, quand elle fut aux abords elle tira sur les rennes et passa au trot avec quelques grimaces, puis passa au pas, pendant qu'il marchait elle le caressait pour le récompenser tout en cherchant du regard quelqu'un susceptible de la renseigner.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle découvrit un homme qui apparemment attendait des nouvelles des escargophones disposés sur la table et paraissait assez anxieux.

Rébecca : heu … bonjour je m'appelle Rébecca et je ne sais pas où je me trouve, annonça-t-elle d'un air gêné car elle n'aimait pas parler aux inconnus et ne savait pas quoi lancer d'autre pour l'aborder. Il se retourna et elle put voir que c'était un garçon de son âge, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron mais dans l'immédiat paraissait éberlué de la voir sans qu'elle sache la raison.

Le garçon : un instant s'il vous plaît.

Il se retourna et appela tous les escargophones, ils décrochèrent plus ou moins vite et il attendit que tous les escargophones soient allumés pour parler.

Le garçon : Hurricane est à côté de moi et est monté à crue par une fille que je ne connais pas, de plus il est tranquille.

Un escargophone : qu'est-ce que tu dis Sébastien ? Passe-moi la fille qui est sur Hurricane pour voir si tu n'as pas de vision.

Sébastien fit ce qu'on lui demandait et Rébecca prit l'appareil.

Rébecca : bonjour ? Oui je suis sur Hurricane à crue.

L'escargophone : et il est calme ? demanda-t-il incrédule et d'abord qui es-tu je ne reconnais pas ta voix.

Rébecca : ça serait mieux si on pourrait parler en face avec toutes les personnes qui ont un escargophone.

L'escargophone : oui, tu as raison, reste au haras, nous arrivons.

Les escargophones se fermèrent mais Rébecca avait compris que c'étaient des cavaliers à la recherche d'Hurricane aux bruits que faisaient les chevaux dans la conversation.

Sébastien : comment es-tu arrivé à l'attraper ?

Rébecca : il s'était accroché les rennes dans les branches d'un arbre et n'arrivait pas à les enlever lui-même, quand je l'ai libéré il n'est pas parti et m'a laissé le caresser.

Sébastien : comment es-tu arrivé à le monter ?

Rébecca : à l'aide d'une souche d'arbre.

Sébastien : non comment es-tu arrivé à tenir sur lui, il supporte très mal les inconnus sur son dos et des fois il fait même des caprices avec ceux qu'il connait quand il ne veut pas être monté.

Rébecca : je sais pas, c'est comme ça, peut être qu'il a senti que j'aimais les aminaux en particulier les chevaux.

Sébastien : tu viens d'où et comment es-tu arrivé là je ne t'ai jamais croisé sur l'île.

Rébecca : un pacifista m'a envoyé dans les airs pendant 3 jours, j'ai atterri il y a quelque heures dans une forêt, et ensuite je suis monté sur Hurricane, dis, je suis sur quelle île et dans quelle mer ?

Sébastien :* ah c'était ça le bruit que j'ai entendu* tu es sur l'île des chevaux située dans le shin sekai.

Rébecca : quel âge a Hurricane ?

Sébastien : il a 2 ans et 11 mois, on l'a débourré à 2 ans et 6 mois, mais il est un peu trop fougueux pour que l'on puisse bien lui apprendre.

Rébecca : ah bon, moi il m'a très bien écouté quand on était au galop, et pourtant il allait hyper vite, j'en avais le souffle coupé.

Sébastien : (avec les yeux hors de leur orbite et la mâchoire à terre) tu es arrivé à le diriger au galop sans problèmes et en plus à crue ! C'est carrément impossible quand on le connait. Est-ce que tu es tombée ?

Rébecca : non mais on a failli quand on est passé sur la plage, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que c'est impossible de le monter à crue au galop la preuve c'était la première fois que je montais à crue, par contre le trot c'est galère sans selle.

Sébastien : et tu as galop combien ? (niveau de compétence)

Rébecca : administrativement le 3 mais j'ai oublié de passer les autres ce qui fait qu'à mon avis j'ai entre le galop 4 et 5.

Les cavaliers qui étaient partis chercher Hurricane étaient là depuis « mais il est un peu trop fougueux pour que l'on puisse bien lui apprendre » mais Sébastien et Rébecca ne le savaient pas car cette dernière était toujours sur Hurricane et le cheval broutait tranquillement dos aux cavaliers ce qui fait qu'aucun des 3 ne les avait vus alors quand un cavalier la héla elle sursauta de surprise et le cheval arrêta de brouter pour la regarder et ainsi vérifier que tout allait bien.

Rébecca : (en caressant ses naseaux) t'inquiète pas.

Et par ses simples mots le cheval fut tranquillisé et continua à brouter, puis sa cavalière le retourna de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir les personnes qui lui parlaient et vit une dizaine de cavaliers.

Rébecca : je m'appelle Rébecca et pour faire court sur comment je suis arrivée ici c'est un pirate qui m'a envoyée dans les airs j'ai atterri dans une forêt il y a quelques heures ensuite j'ai trouvé Hurricane et je l'ai monté puis je suis arrivée ici.

Sébastien : et c'est le bruit de son atterrissage que j'ai entendu.

Le plus vieux cavalier réfléchissait * d'habitude Hurricane ne reste pas aussi tranquille avec quelqu'un sur le dos surtout une personne étrangère or là quand elle a sursauté il s'est arrêté de brouter et il s'est retourné pour voir ce qui n'allait pas ; ceux qui prouve qu'il est à l'écoute de sa cavalière ; et elle l'a apaisé avec seulement 2 mots, de plus quand je l'ai eu à l'escargophone elle ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec Hurricane , si son niveau est aussi élevé qu'elle le dit il nous serait bénéfique de l'avoir dans le haras et de plus elle semble avoir eu un coup de cœur avec Hurricane et a réussi à dompter son caractère explosif alors que c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle le montait *

Il prit la parole : pourrais-tu nous faire une démonstration de ce que tu sais sur Hurricane ça n'apporterait que des points positifs : nous pourrons évaluer ton niveau, tu pourras voir ce qu'a déjà appris Hurricane, et nous nous pourrons voir jusqu'où il t'obéit, qu'en dis-tu ?

Rébecca : j'accepte mais j'aimerais avoir une selle pour le faire, être à crue à plein galop avec lui c'est facile mais j'aimerais avoir une selle et des étriers car c'était la 1ère fois que je montais à crue.

Le plus vieux cavalier : galoper à crue sur Hurricane est facile ? demanda-t-il incrédule et certain d'avoir mal entendu.

Rébecca : ben oui pourquoi c'est vrai qu'il va vite mais moi j'aime bien ça.

Et c'est ainsi que l'intégralité des cavaliers repartirent ; mettre leurs chevaux dans leur box ; soufflés de ce que Rébecca racontait et qu'elle réussisse à faire accepter se présence sans mal à Hurricane. Sébastien était allé lui montrer où se trouvait le matériel pour harnacher les chevaux et elle prit la selle destinée à Hurricane pour la lui mettre, ensuite elle l'amena dans la carrière, le monta, et commença à faire quelques tours de piste en attendant le retour des cavaliers, petit à petit des curieux venaient se coller contre les barrières de la carrière pour voir comment elle se débrouillait et ils ne furent pas déçus.

Pendant ce temps-là du côté des mugiwaras

Péronna était arrivée 10 minutes après que Rébecca se soit envolée, puis Nami vit Kuma faire disparaître Péronna , quand ce dernier passa à côté d'elle pour lui demander confirmation que Ace était bien le frère de Luffy il l'informa qu'il avait envoyé leur dernière nakama sur l'île des chevaux, la navigatrice garda le secret de la disparition de Rébecca et de l'apparition de Kuma jusqu'à ce que ce dernier apparaisse après leur combat contre Moria, puis il y eut les événements de marine Ford et Luffy décida de donner rendez-vous à ses nakamas 2 ans après le temps qu'ils s'entraînent pour devenir plus forts et rechercher Rébecca car Nami avait glané l'information que l'île sur laquele avait attéri Rébecca était après celle des hommes poissons et que même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle pourrait avoir Rébecca ne pourrait pas aller sur Shabondi Park car elle ne pourrait pas aller par le chemin en-dessous de l'île des hommes poissons car le courant ne marchait que dans un sens et que si elle voulait passer au-dessus la marine allait l'attraper, donc ils devaient aller la chercher après être passer sur l'île des hommes poissons.

Retour à l'île des chevaux

Rébecca avait bluffé tout le monde en contrôlant parfaitement Hurricane et était désormais palefrenière et propriétaire à mi-temps du haras car elle avait raconté son histoire depuis le début et le propriétaire du haras (qui était le plus vieux cavalier) s'était montré intéressé par les connaissances nouvelles qu'elle apportait, de plus il se faisait vieux et était donc content de se partager les responsabilités du haras avec une personne aussi prometteuse que Rébecca. Cette dernière était aux anges car depuis toute petite elle avait la passion des chevaux et travaillait dans le haras tous les jours était tout ce qui lui convenait, Sébastien avait accepté de la prendre comme colocataire dans l'ancien hôtel qu'il avait restauré et qu'il habitait maintenant, et cerise sur le gâteau l'ancien hôtel était à 5 pas du box le plus proche. Elle passait son temps soit à :

- monter les chevaux (en particulier Hurricane)

- lire toute sorte de livres.

- écrire quand elle avait des idées.

- administrer le haras.

- jouer avec les chiens et chats qu'avait adopté le haras.

- essayer de découvrir le pourquoi du comment de ce qui s'était passé dans la cage en verre dans le bateau de la marine, et pourquoi elle avait dit à Kuma qu'elle était une arrivante qu'avait invoqué le gouvernement mondial car ça l'intriguait.

Cependant un point noir surgit, elle leur avait raconté son histoire depuis le début y compris pour son presque viol et les conséquences sur sa personne et Sébastien avait voulu le soir du 2ème jour de son arrivée voir de ses propre yeux ses réactions.

Flash-back

Sébastien : Rébecca, viens ici.

Rébecca : (en effectuant l'action demandée) quoi ?

Et avant qu'elle eut le temps de protester il l'entoura de ses bras et commença à lui faire un câlin. Pendant une seconde elle resta interdite, son cerveau n'ayant pas encore analysé la situation, mais dès la 2ème seconde elle fut prise de spasmes violents et Sébastien la lâcha soudainement cependant avant de partir en courant elle lui donna un terrible coup de poing dans ses avant-bras (qu'il avait mis pour se protéger le visage) qui le fit chuter, quand il fut remis du choc de sa soudaine chute il se leva et partit à sa recherche en se promettant de ne jamais réitérer l'expérience, finalement il la trouva ; après 30 minutes de recherche ; dans le box d'Hurricane le cheval était allongé et Rébecca avait la tête enfouie dans la crinière de l'animal.

Sébastien : (en rentrant dans le box mais en gardant une distance pour ne pas faire paniquer de nouveau la jeune femme) désolé.

Rébecca : je te l'avais dit.

Elle sortit la tête de la crinière réconfortante de l'étalon et Sébastien put constater qu'elle avait pleuré car ses joues étaient rougies, elle s'adossa au cou du cheval qui avait la tête levée et lui raconta que le cheval l'avait calmé par sa seule présence.

Rébecca : je crois que si je vais me coucher dans mon lit je vais cauchemarder toute la nuit et t'empêcher de dormir donc je préférerais dormir avec Hurricane mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Sébastien : la paille n'est pas très confortable et tu risques d'avoir froid, objecta-t-il.

Rébecca : Hurricane me tiendra chaud et de toute façon je vais prendre un oreiller et une couette, ah et tu pourras dire à ceux qui donneront à manger aux chevaux la raison de ma présence.

Il acquiesça et elle partit prendre ses affaires car la nuit était déjà en train de tomber, elle dormit 2 semaines dans le box sans perturbée les chevaux en quand elle voulut dormir dans un lit normal le résultat fut positif.

Le plus souvent c'était elle qui faisait l'apprentissage d'Hurricane avec les conseils des professionnel qui allaient au haras et ainsi le cheval apprenait vite et bien si bien que très vite il accepta tous les cavaliers et cavalières qu'on lui proposait mais gardait une préférence très marquée pour Rébecca et cette dernière lui rendait bien, de temps en temps elle faisait des sorties avec Hurricane tantôt au galop à pleine vitesse sur la plage ou dans les prairies, tantôt des balades au trot sur la mer (entre le sable et les vagues), tantôt saut d'obstacle en lieux divers mais à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une de ses sorties ils étaient fatigués au possible car le minimum de temps qu'elle faisait en sortie était de 3 heures.

Puis quand ils rentraient elle lui faisait prendre une douche, le séchait, et lui donnait un petit massage lorsqu'elle avait envie, puis soit restée assise ; le dos sur ses flancs ; à lire, soit dormait un petit peu sur le cheval pendant qu'il récupérait de sa sortie, bien sûr les sorties qu'elle faisait avec les autres chevaux étaient beaucoup plus soft et duraient beaucoup moins longtemps.

Et c'est ainsi que peu à peu 2 ans passèrent.

* * *

reviews ?


	6. retrouvaille

Pour la petite histoire sacher que je fais de l'équitation est que je me suis largement inspirer de mon centre equestre pour la description, par contre les chevaux et leurs comportements c'est tout droit sorti de mon imagination.

Chere Victoria, sache que si c'était Zorro qui l'avait sauvée mon histoire n'aurais pas put continuer pour les raisons que j'ai expliquer par l'intermédiaire de Rébecca dans le chapitre précedent.

Pour l'univers du cheval est bien on dit que tout est possible dans le nouveau monde comme dans le shin sekai donc et bien One Piece connait l'équitation.

* * *

Retour aux mugiwaras

Ils venaient de quitter l'île des hommes poissons et savaient que Kuma avait envoyé leur dernière nakama sur l'île des chevaux, car il l'avait di à Franky en même temps qu'il se levait pour lui confier le Sunny, alors quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Jimbé les informa que l'île des chevaux était l'île suivante, maintenant Luffy avait une autre raison de trépigner d'impatience pour quand il pourrait enfin débarquer sur une nouvelle île : leur équipage allait enfin être au complet et il allait vivre de nouvelles aventures. C'est pourquoi quand ils débarquèrent sur l'île, malgré les précautions de l'équipage, Luffy se volatilisa pour partir à la recherche de sa nakama dès qu'il fut en mesure d'être projeté par son pouvoir sur la terre ferme quitte à causer la plus grande frayeur aux habitants de l'île se trouvant sur son chemin lors de son atterrissage, et personne ne put le prévenir que l'île était immense et donc cela pouvait prendre des heures pour la retrouver.

Retour à Rébecca

Elle revenait d'une balade à crue au galop et avec quelques obstacles sur la plage en maillot de bain deux pièces ; car c'était plus pratique pour elle pour se mouvoir et elle pouvait bronzer en même temps ; elle revenait au pas vers le haras pour que son cheval puisse récupérer son souffle, puis elle lui fit prendre une douche bien méritée et le conduisit à son box, ensuite elle se coucha à terre en s'allongeant sur le dos du cheval encore chaud de l'effort qu'il venait de faire, et tomba ainsi dans un demi-sommeil car cette sortie l'avait crevée plus que d'habitude.

Maintenant les employés du haras étaient habitués à la voir se reposer dans des boxs quelle que soit l'heure et donc personne ne la déranger. Elle se sentit happée par Morphée quand quelqu'un se mit à la secouer dans le but évident d'avoir son attention, elle émit un grognement qui signifiait qu'elle voulait dormir et se pelotonna contre Hurricane dans l'espoir qu'on la laisse tranquille. Peine perdue les mains commencèrent de nouveau à la secouer et maintenant elle entendait une voix qui lui parlait pour la maintenir éveillée. Elle sentait que son corps était lourd et complètement détendu, cependant bouger ne serait-ce qu'un micromètre ses paupières était devenues un effort suprême alors elle émit un grognement signifiant qu'elle était réveillée et attentive, mais qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas un œil pour tout l'or du monde, puis la voix se remit à parler et elle identifia son utilisateur comme Sébastien.

Sébastien : Rébecca, il faut vraiment que tu te lèves là.

Rébecca : pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée et pas très audible. Il y a le feu ou la jument est en train de mettre bas ?

Sébastien : non aux deux mais …

Rébecca : (en le coupant) alors ça peut attendre et sur ce, bonne nuit !

En replongeant dans les bras de Morphée Rébecca sentit qu'on la portait sans doute pour la mettre de un lit digne de ce nom. Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla elle confirma mentalement qu'on l'avait emportée dans un lit car elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle se leva et se brossa les cheveux en vitesse qu'elle laissa lâchés, elle resta en maillot de bain 2 pièces qu'elle avait pour sa sortie avec Hurricane et se précipita dans la cuisine d'où sortait une bonne odeur de croissant et de condiments nécessaire au premier repas de la journée.

*tiens, on a de nouveaux colocataires ?* se demanda-t-elle en entendant le bruit dans la cuisine, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas après tout c'était un ancien hôtel, et la plupart du temps en attendant que le log pose se recharge, les voyageurs venaient loger ici, c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'étira en s'accrochant aux murs comme les chats avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, en entrant elle vit une dizaine de personnes attablées autour de la table qui lui tournaient le dos, tandis que Sébastien et un autre garçon blond servaient les personnes assises. Elle ne lança pas de bonjour car encore à moitié endormie et fit 2 pas cependant quand elle voulut faire un 3ème pas, un ONINJ (Objet Non Identifier Jaune et Noir) déboula sur elle en faisant un bruit infernal, la jeune femme fit marche arrière mais se retrouva dos au mur, puis en voulant se décaler sur le côté se retrouva acculée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était au niveau de stress maximum et donc ne maîtrisa pas son coup, elle envoya un coup de poing de toutes ses forces vers le milieu de la forme humaine, ce qui l'envoya voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, son rythme cardiaque avait un peu baissé mais quand elle vit la silhouette se relever, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque due à la panique tout en se cramponnant aux murs dans l'espoir qu'une ouverture apparaisse et qu'elle puisse fuir très loin d'ici, quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait.

? : Oi ! Rébecca, calme-toi.

La voix était chaude, grave, rassurante, et lui disait quelque chose alors elle se détendit sensiblement puis tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, elle vit tout de suite des cheveux verts, une cicatrice à l'œil gauche, puis un petit peu plus bas 3 boucles d'oreille, une cicatrice sur le torse, puis encore un peu plus bas 3 sabres. Le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau elle resta sur le qui-vive, puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Zorro et l'enlaça très fort tout en respirant son odeur virile de sang mélangé à du fer qui le caractérisait, après lui avoir fait un câlin elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue, et partit faire le même accueil au membre de l'équipage, Nami avait une odeur de mandarine, Ussop une odeur de poudre à canon et de plante, Luffy une odeur de viande, Chopper l'odeur des animaux, Robin elle sentait les livres, Franky n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur (car étant un cyborg) mais elle pouvait s'apparenter à du cola, Brook encore moins que Franky (car c'était un squelette) , et pour finir Sanji puait la clope c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait mis en dernier et que le câlin dura moins de temps que pour les autres, en tout cas pendant qu'elle distribuait les câlins et bisous les mugiwaras avaient pu détaillé sa nouvelle apparence: elle n'était vêtue que d'un maillot de bain 2 pièces qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine qui s'était développée depuis 2 ans (comme Nami) et ses grandes jambes fines qu'elle avait toujours cachées avec des pantalons, on pouvait aussi remarquer des abdos très peu prononcés mais là sur son ventre. Quand elle eut finit elle se tourna vers Sébastien.

Rébecca : c'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler hier.

Sébastien : oui. Ils étaient tous derrière moi quand je t'ai parlé dans le box.

Elle alla prendre un paquet de biscuits tout en s'adressant à l'équipage.

Rébecca : vous êtes là depuis combien de temps et qu'est-ce que Sébastien vous a dit sur moi ou sur l'île.

Flash-back

Sébastien était parti se promener en ville et il avait croisé Luffy quelques minutes après son débarquement en l'entendant crier le prénom de Rébecca, il sut tout de suite qui il était et que son équipage était à sa recherche car la jeune femme lui avait tout raconté, c'est pourquoi il appela le capitaine des mugiwaras.

Sébastien : (avec les mains en porte voix) Luffy viens je sais où est Rébecca.

Luffy : (en rappliquant plus vite que si on avait tiré une balle) elle est où ? Tu t'appelles comment, demanda-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Sanji : (qui était arrivé quelques secondes après lui pour limiter ses conneries) Oi tu devrais le lâcher pour qu'il puisse te répondre.

Luffy : ah oui peut-être.

Sébastien : (en retrouvant son équilibre) Sanji c'est ça ? Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

Sanji : comment sais-tu que nous avons un équipage et notre identité ? demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

Sébastien : Rébecca m'a parlé de vous et elle savait que dans 2 ans vous viendrez la rechercher, elle m'a aussi informé qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde à la base, pourquoi elle a atterri ici, et son presque viol et ses conséquences, mais je vous préviens elle a beaucoup changé.

Sanji : changé comment ?

Sébastien : vous verrez je vous conduirai à elle quand tout le monde sera là mais à mon avis vous allez devoir attendre 3 ou 4 heures pour lui parler à moins que vous ne couriez très, très vite et que vous ayez la voix qui porte pour qu'elle vous entende.

Sanji : que fait-elle pour qu'il fasse réunir ses conditions pour lui parler.

Sébastien : une balade à crue, au triple galop avec Hurricane en attendant je vais vous faire visiter l'île peut-être qu'on la croisera en chemin.

Ellipse

Alors que tout l'équipage visitait l'île en compagnie de Sébastien ils firent une halte sur une plage.

Zorro : c'est quoi ça ?

Il montrait des bouts de bois divers élevés en hauteur.

Sébastien : des obstacles pour le saut d'obstacle que Rébecca a installés pour elle quand elle sort. Il tendit l'oreille. D'ailleurs je crois que vous devriez vous écarter de là très vite.

Chopper : pourquoi ? Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

En effet on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder et se rapprocher, alors ils s'écartèrent prestement et virent au loin débouler un cheval noir comme la nuit élancé au triple galop avec sur son dos une jeune femme montée à crue, en maillot de bain 2 pièces, les cheveux au vent comme Nami niveau longueur sauf qu'ils étaient blonds, et elle paraissait uniquement concentrée sur l'allure de sa monture et des prochains sauts que le cheval effectuerait. En effet, quand Luffy et Chopper s'extasièrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et avec grand renfort des bruits elle ne les entendit pas et sauta à toute vitesse par-dessus les obstacles sans en renverser aucun, pour ensuite partir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ils en restèrent tous sans voix sauf Sébastien qui apparemment s'y attendait, la surprise passée il leur annonça.

Sébastien : c'étaient Rébecca et Hurricane.

Zorro : quand est-ce que l'on pourra lui parler avec toute son attention ?

Sébastien : quand elle ne sera plus sur le dos d'Hurricane c'est-à-dire à la fin de sa sortie je dirai dans une heure vu ce qu'il leur reste d'énergie en attendant je vais vous montrer l'ancien hôtel que j'ai restauré et que j'habite avec Rébecca et aussi le haras.

Luffy : c'est quoi un haras ?

Sébastien : un endroit où il y a plein de chevaux.

Luffy : SUGE ! Je veux y aller pour monter les chevaux !

Ils le suivirent, 1 heure plus tard ils étaient dans la pièce qui servait de réfectoire pour ceux qui mangeaient au haras, et Robin vit Rébecca revenir sur un Hurricane fumant, elle lui fit prendre une douche et en profita pour s'asperger aussi, puis prit un couteau de chaleur pour évacuer l'eau et la sueur de la peau du cheval, puis l'amena dans son box.

Nami : qu'est-ce que tu regardes Robin ?

Robin : Rébecca qui ramène Hurricane dans son box après lui avoir fait prendre une douche, répondit-elle posément.

Nami : et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

Robin : vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé.

Et sur cet argument imparable Luffy finit d'engloutir son casse-croute pirate spécial Sanji (car la marche ça creuse !) et se lança à la suite de sa nakama manquante.

Sébastien : si vous voulez le retrouver mort laisse-le partir.

Nami attrapa son idiot de capitaine juste avant qu'il ne soit trop loin et demanda pourquoi cette menace de mort.

Sébastien : c'est très simple quand elle rentre de balades comme celle-ci elle veut être tranquille pour se reposer, une fois on a voulu la déranger après une balade fatigante elle a été tellement furax qu'elle a envoyé le pauvre gars à travers 3 murs pourtant ils faisaient 3 mètres d'épaisseur chacun, c'est pour vous dire.

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipage suivit Sébastien en retenant son souffle craignant de déranger la jeune femme avec le bruit de leur respiration, ils restèrent devant la porte du box pendant que le jeune homme s'aventurait dans le box, de cette façon tout le monde put voir que le cheval était couché au sol, Rébecca en maillot de bain 2 pièces couchée sur son dos les bras en croix sur sa poitrine, ils constatèrent aussi qu'elle était aussi voire plus bronzée que Zorro résultat de ses nombreuses balades dehors mais son bronzage était accentué avec ses cheveux bonds, mais ce que les mugiwaras se demandaient le plus c'était comment allait-il faire pour la réveiller sans la toucher car dans leur souvenir elle supportait très mal qu'on la touche, c'est pourquoi ils furent éberlués (et encore le mot est faible) quand il s'accroupit et lui parla gentiment en la secouant pour qu'elle se réveille, il obtient d'elle un grognement signifiant qu'elle dormait et voulait rejoindre Morphée le plus tôt possible, mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau et la secoua de nouveau tout en continuant de lui parler, quand il sentit qu'il avait toute son attention, mais qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas un œil pour autant il commença à parler.

Sébastien : Rébecca il faut vraiment que tu te lèves là.

Rébecca : pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée et pas très audible. Il y a le feu ou la jument est en train de mettre bas ?

Sébastien : non aux deux mais …

Rébecca : (en le coupant) alors ça peut attendre et sur ce, bonne nuit !

Elle se retourna et Sébastien souffla finalement ça s'était plutôt bien passé, il l'a porta dans ses bras et la mit dans son lit pour qu'elle finisse sa nuit cependant un obstacle se dressa sur sa route.

Sébastien : oh non c'est pas vrai !

En effet 2 chats étaient allongés de tous leur long sur le lit.

Sébastien : j'ai besoin d'aide pour virer ces 2 -là. Il désignait les deux chats de sa tête.

Ussop : (en les prenant dans ses bras) pourquoi ils sont là ?

Sébastien : (en mettant Rébecca dans son lit) elle joue beaucoup avec eux et ils viennent dormir sur elle quand elle lit ou quand elle dort la preuve.

En effet Ussop venait à peine de remettre les deux chats à terre qu'ils s'étiraient et remontaient sur le lit pour venir se mettre sur le torse de Rébecca et sur ses jambes en ronronnant. Ils sortirent et Sébastien leur proposa de loger ici pour le mois à attendre (le loge pose se rechargeait en 1 mois) ils acceptèrent et se retrouvèrent avec une chambre individuelle. Le lendemain Sanji se réveilla le premier (condition de cuistot oblige) et alla préparer le petit déjeuner petit à petit les mugiwaras arrivèrent au compte goutte et Sébastien aida Sanji à servir, au bout d'un moment Sébastien remarqua que la porte s'était ouverte sur Rébecca et il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu les personnes en train de manger, de plus les mugiwaras ne l'avait pas remarquée non plus, c'est alors que Sanji fit son tourbillon de l'amour en direction de la jeune femme dans le but de la complimenter, mais elle recula et buta dans un coin de la pièce l'air horrifiée, c'est alors qu'elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac, affolée et frôlant la crise cardiaque quand elle le vit se relever, voyant cela Zorro l'appela.

Zorro : Oi ! Rébecca, calme-toi.

Il avait parlé fort mais calmement de façon à capter son attention, et il avait réussi car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regarda tout en restant sur ses gardes puis le temps qu'elle retrouve la mémoire elle lui sauta dans les bras et se colla contre lui tout en respirant son odeur montrant ainsi une expression proche de la béatitude, puis elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue et partit faire le même accueil à chacun des membres de l'équipage en finissant par Sanji. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Sébastien.

Rébecca : c'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler hier .

Sébastien : oui. Ils étaient tous derrière moi quand je t'ai parlé dans le box .

Elle allait prendre un paquet de biscuits tout en s'adressant à l'équipage .

Rébecca : vous êtes là depuis combien de temps et qu'est-ce que Sébastien vous a dit sur moi ou sur l'île .

Fin du flash-back

Rébecca : je vois.

Robin : comment se fait-il que tu nous ai sauté dans les bras alors qu'il y a deux ans le moindre frôlement te faisait faire un bond de 3 mètres ?

Rébecca je pense que c'est grâce aux chevaux surtout Hurricane mais c'est Ludivine qui a fait le déclic.

Nami : une jument ?

Rébecca : (en pouffant) non une humaine normale.

Sanji : et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rébecca : en gros je n'arrêtais pas de monter à cheval que ce soit à crue ou en selle pour faire du saut d'obstacle, des promenades, du dressage, de la voltige, des concours, ou du polo, bref on me voyait toujours sur des chevaux, donc j'avais beaucoup de contact sur la peau, et je pense qu'au bout d'un moment mon corps a cessé de se défendre inconsciemment contre les contacts humains, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite c'est seulement quand une touriste est arrivée : Ludivine et m'a prise dans ses bras pour me remercier car je lui avait fait une leçon de cheval et elle avait adoré, pendant le câlin non seulement je ne m'étais pas retirée en criant au meurtre mais j'y ai aussi répondu, depuis ce jour les employés du haras savent tous que qu'ils peuvent me toucher ou frôler sans risque d'avoir les tympans percés ou un bras fracturé.

Sanji : est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un dans ce cas ?

Rébecca : non j'étais trop occupée et de toute façon il n'y a personne qui me plaît.

Nami : en quoi es-tu devenue plus forte ?

Rébecca : (embarrassée) heu c'est un peu compliqué.

Ussop : t'as mangé un fruit du démon ?

Rébecca : non j'ai certains pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas comment je les ai eus.

Luffy : cool ! Quand on sera en mer sur le Sunny tu nous les montreras !

Rébecca : pardon ?

Luffy : ben oui tu es ma nakama donc tu vas venir avec nous pour qu'on fasse de nouvelles aventures.

Elle pâlit sensiblement à l'entente de ses mots.

Sébastien : (en parlant à sa place) peut-être pas car elle se sent bien ici et les habitants de l'île le lui rendent bien, de plus elle a un boulot stable ici au haras et fait des compétitions à cheval, donc je ne sais pas si elle va venir avec vous pour rompre avec toutes ses habitudes.

Luffy : t'en dis quoi Rébecca ?

Rébecca : heu…heu…laissez-moi réfléchir je vous donnerai ma réponse d'ici 20 heures mais si je ne suis pas revenue à 20 heures demandez la marche à suivre à Hurricane, Chopper vous servira d'interprète.

Et elle s'évapora dans l'air.

* * *

Des fois sans que je m'en rende compte je m'est dans mes écrits des expressions tipiquement japonaise comme "Oi mina !" (ce qui veut dire : hé oh tous le monde !) alors n'essitez pas à me demander ce que veux dire tel ou tel truc si vous ne comprenez pas .

Reviews, reviews, reviews… (Tente d'inciter ses lecteurs à appuyer sur un ti bouton plus bas)


	7. choix

et c'est partie pour ce 7ème chapitre !

* * *

_Et elle s'évapora dans l'air._

Sébastien : elle s'est transformée complètement en vent je sais normalement il n'y a que ceux qui ont mangé le fruit kase kase no mi mais bon c'est un pouvoir qu'elle a découvert, bon je vais mettre les chevaux qu'elle avait prévus de monter au près.

Chopper : attends quand elle était à moitié endormie dans le box elle a parlé d'une jument qui risquait de pouliner est-ce que je peux l'examiner je pourrais peut-être deviner quand elle poulinera.

Sébastien : (il ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas dehors) ok elle s'appelle Témari et c'est Hurricane qui l'a saillie, le poulain qui naîtra sera un futur champion.

Chopper : (en le suivant) pourquoi ?

Sébastien : depuis que Rébecca a réussi à dompter le caractère d'Hurricane, il excelle dans toutes les disciplines dans lesquelles on l'inscrit surtout le saut d'obstacle car c'est principalement Rébecca qui le monte en concours et elle a un faible pour le saut d'obstacle, et Témari est une jument qui a gagné de nombreux prix, de ce fait si Rébecca reste sur l'île et qu'elle entraîne le poulain qui naîtra il surpassera certainement ses parents réunis.

Chopper : ha je vois, depuis combien de temps est-elle saillie ?

Sébastien : 10 mois.

Ils rentrèrent dans le box de la jument et le médecin fit connaissance de Témari, puis Sébastien alla mettre les chevaux que Rébecca devait monter au près. Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipage était parti visiter l'île après tout ils ne partiraient que dans un mois, Luffy et Ussop voulaient faire de l'équitation au haras et Nami était resté avec eux pour surveiller leurs bêtises, Zorro lui partit s'entrainer, Robin parcourut l'île à la recherche de ponéglyfes et les autres marchèrent un peu partout dans l'île sans but précis.

Pendant ce temps-là, une jeune fille avait élu domicile dans une grotte et semblait peser les pour et contre d'une affaire particulièrement délicate.

Rébecca : * pour rester sur l'île des chevaux il y a comme arguments :

- J'ai un boulot fixe et sans danger

- J'ai un meilleur ami attentif (Sébastien)

- Je peux monter des chevaux quand ça me chante

- Je participe à beaucoup de concours et le plus souvent je les gagne

- Il y a Hurricane

- Il y a le futur poulain de Témari et Hurricane

Maintenant les arguments pour partir avec les mugiwaras :

- On ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux

- Il y aura le frisson de l'adrénaline lors des combats et des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles on va se retrouver

- Il y a une très bonne ambiance

- Ils m'ont accepté sans problème dans leur équipage il y a deux ans

- Je pourrai me battre contre eux lorsque je m'ennuierai et aussi pour voir en quoi ils sont plus forts que moi ou plus faibles.

Pffffff pourquoi c'est si difficile de faire ce choix, je suis bien dans les deux situations et si je choisis une option je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre, mais il faut que je me décide pourtant * HARG POURQUOI C'EST SI COMPLIQUE ! ! ! ! hurla-t-elle en lançant son poing contre une paroi.

Pendant au moins 3 heures elle se défoula sur les murs et cria de tout son saoul pour évacuer sa colère et ce choix impossible puis elle se calma et s'assit, puis remonta les genoux sur sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour pleurer de tout son saoul devant ce choix infaisable. Elle pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes et finalement s'endormit épuisée d'avoir donné toute son énergie à démolir la grotte dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla et recommença son cinéma pour de nouveau s'endormir cette fois pour de bon.

Mais elle n'avait pas la notion de temps et du côté des mugiwaras il était 20h30 c'est pourquoi ils se réunirent devant le box d'Hurricane, Chopper servit de traducteur.

Nami : Rébecca t'a sans doute expliqué pourquoi elle était partie alors pourquoi ?

Hurricane : elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur le choix à faire entre rester sur l'île ou partir avec vous, comme elle n'arrivait pas à se décider elle est partie s'isoler au calme pour mieux réfléchir.

Nami : et où est-elle partie ?

Hurricane : c'est un secret.

Nami : elle nous a dit que si elle n'était pas revenue avant 20h il fallait aller la chercher et tu nous diras où la trouver.

Hurricane : ce n'est pas tout à fait ça il y a d'autres conditions comme le fait que c'est seulement à Zorro que je montrerais le chemin.

Zorro : pourquoi moi ?

Hurricane : parce que tu es celui qu'apprécie le plus Rébecca, et que tu as un très mauvais sens de l'orientation donc si elle reveut aller dans l'endroit où je vais t'amener pour être tranquille on ne pourra pas la trouver.

Zorro : je n'ai pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation ! tonna-t-il.

Hurricane : tu as raison, tu en as un très, très mauvais.

L'équipage se mit à rire de voir le grand Zorro se faire remballer par un cheval en particulier Sanji.

Hurricane : tu es donc le seul qui me montera et les autres devront attendre ici au haras, de plus tu devras me monter à crue et sans tes katanas.

Zorro : (ulcéré) QUOI ! Déjà que tu te moques de moi je devrais laisser mes katanas ici ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

Hurricane : aurais-tu peur de ne pas être assez fort sans eux ?

Zorro : (touché en plein dans sa fierté) non c'est juste qu'ils font partie de mon équilibre, répondit-il sèchement.

Hurricane : donc tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me monter à crue sans tomber.

Zorro : c'est complètement faux ! lança-t-il en déposant ses 3 katanas contre un mur et en se dirigeant vers le cheval dans le but de le monter à crue sans attendre malheureusement l'animal ne se montra pas très coopératif.

Zorro : pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te monte stupide cheval ?

Hurricane : car tu vas me sauter dessus et que je vais me recevoir ton poids de plein fouet et je n'aime pas ça d'autant plus que tu pèses plus lourd que la moyenne vus tous tes muscles.

Sébastien : et il faut lui mettre une bride avant de partir.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher l'objet requis, le bretteur ruminait, puis Sébastien revient et mit en place la bride et pris les rennes pour conduire Hurricane à côté d'un banc pour que Zorro puisse le monter sans difficulté car le cheval était très haut, quand le bretteur fut sur son dos avec les rennes en main Hurricane démarra au pas, quelques mètres plus tard l'étalon se mit au trot et Zorro n'étant pas habitué à trotter à crue dut s'agripper à la crinière du cheval pour rester en équilibre sur le dos de sa monture.

ils s'engagèrent dans une plaine désormais hors de vue des mugiwaras, Hurricane savait parfaitement où il allait et Zorro n'était qu'un passager sur son dos c'est pourquoi il se mit à galoper sans s'occuper de l'homme qu'il portait, au bout d'environ 30 secondes le bretteur trouva son assiette et put apprécier l'allure qui devenait de plus en plus vite signe de la joie du cheval de pouvoir bouger après avoir été enfermé dans un box toute la journée.

Quand ils se trouvèrent à l'orée d'une forêt l'étalon passa de lui-même au trot et se mit à cheminer parmi les arbres. Zorro ne sut dire combien de temps ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi mais il fut surpris quand finalement l'étalon s'arrêta dans une clairière mais à bien regarder elle semblait avoir était faite artificiellement car il y avait une trace circulaire d'environ deux ans et il en conclut que c'était l'endroit où avait atterri Rébecca après son voyage de 3 jours.

Il mit pied à terre et l'étalon le poussa de son museau vers une grotte où il remarqua plusieurs trous de grande importance dans la roche ainsi que les morceaux qui les complétaient, mais au fur et à mesure de sa progression les morceaux devenaient moins nombreux et les trous plus espacés, puis il vit au fond de la grotte une forme allongée qu'il devina sans peine être Rébecca, il s'approcha et vit qu'elle dormait sur le dos les bras en croix sur sa poitrine, en se penchant il remarqua qu'elle avait les mains en sang et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, il la secoua pour la réveiller et elle émit un grognement qui voulait sans doute dire qu'elle était consciente mais qu'elle ne bougerait pas de là.

Zorro : allez, lève-toi, je suis venue seul avec Hurricane comme convenu.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit car elle avait la voix éraillée à force d'avoir trop crié alors elle se mit en position assise mais très vite la tête lui tourna car elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin et encore ce n'était que quelques biscuits avec de l'eau, voyant cela Zorro l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, et la lâcha quand elle quand elle se jeta contre Hurricane, elle entoura son encolure de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans sa crinière, le cheval quant à lui passa son museau dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 1 ou 2 minutes, puis elle se retira de l'emprise de son cheval favori et alla vers un buisson de fruits murs, elle en mangea quelque uns et cela lui fit du bien car ils apaisèrent sa gorge irritée et calmèrent un petit moment son estomac. Puis elle prit les rennes du cheval et l'entraîna à côté d'une souche d'arbre pour le monter à crue.

Zorro qui jusque-là était resté silencieux prit la parole.

Zorro : comment comptes-tu nous faire rentrer vite, ton cheval ne pourra pas nous porter tous les deux sur une distance aussi longue.

Rébecca : (en montant sur Hurricane) mais si il est fort et puis c'est pas une si petite distance qui va le faire plier il m'a déjà portée pour une course qui durait hyper longtemps et à la fin il était crevé mais on a gagné quand même pourtant c'était environ 3 fois la distance que l'on va faire.

Il fit une mine suspicieuse mais ne pipa mot. Il était suspicieux car en l'observant il avait trouvé une théorie sur elle : elle n'avait aucun problème pour les contacts si c'était elle qui prenait l'initiative mais il avait remarqué que si c'était forcé ou non voulu elle faisait des mouvements pour s'éloigner, ils étaient minimes et si on n'y faisait pas attention on ne les remarquait même pas mais pour un fin observateur comme lui c'était facile de les voir.

Mais néanmoins il monta à son tour sur l'étalon et colla son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme ainsi que son bassin contre ses hanches, il mit aussi ses bras sur ses bras et donc ses mains tenaient les poignets de la jeune femme, et pour finir il posa sa tête contre l'une de ses épaules. Au début il l'a senti creuser les reins pour avoir le moins de contact possible mais elle ne protesta pas de vive voix, elle mit le cheval au pas le temps que tous les trois s'habituent.

Zorro : j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as dit à ce stupide canasson que j'avais un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Il l'avait demandé de façon neutre mais sa voix était naturellement grave et le fait qu'elle soit directement à son oreille lui faisait des petits souffles dans l'oreille et dans le creux de son coup. Toutes ses conditions réunies firent qu'elle fondit littéralement, se colla contre Zorro, lança un peu sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux d'aise tandis que des frissons de plaisir lui passaient dans tout le corps. Elle resta quelques secondes à profiter des sensations de monter à crue et donc de sentir les muscles du cheval roulés sous sa peau combinés avec celles que Zorro avait fait naître sans le vouloir, puis remit sa tête droite en rougissant mais en laissant son dos collé contre le torse du bretteur.

Rébecca : putain me refais plus jamais ça maugréa-t-elle pour se donner une constance sans toutefois relever l'insulte du « stupide canasson ». Le second de l'équipage ne répliqua pas mais sourit fier d'avoir arrangé la situation sans le vouloir. Puis elle mit leur monture au trot coupant ainsi court à toutes discussions car Zorro devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas tomber et s'agrippait aux poignets de Rébecca. Elle remit leur monture au pas.

Rébecca : bon, écoute, change de place tes mains j'arrive pas à diriger le cheval comme il faut et si il se met à galoper ce sera encore pire.

Zorro : et où je les mets ?

Rébecca : chez pas moi, sur mon ventre, proposa-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il ne ferait rien elle détacha les mains du bretteur de ses poignets et les mit sur son ventre (à elle) puis lança ses mains (à elle) en arrière pour attraper les fesses de Zorro et l'obligeait à se coller davantage contre elle, puis elle reprit les rennes en main.

Rébecca : ce sera mieux pour nous pour trotter comme ça t'as qu'à suivre et faire exactement les mouvements que je fais, se justifia-t-elle.

Zorro : mouais, t'as pas entendu un bruit ?

Rébecca : on est dans la forêt c'est normal qu'il y ait du bruit bon je le remets au trot, tu te calles sur mes mouvements et tu fais les mêmes, compris ?

Zorro : (en soupirant) d'accord.

Elle se cambra légèrement car elle était encore en proie à des frissons de plaisir à cause du soupir dans son oreille, puis se reprit et mit l'étalon au trot, cette fois-ci allait beaucoup mieux, finalement ils sortirent de la forêt en débouchant sur une autre plage que celle que Zorro avait pris à l'aller. Ils trottaient depuis quelques mètres sur la plage quand Zorro sentit un changement de la part des deux autres : l'étalon accélérait sensiblement l'allure, tandis que Rébecca était parcourue d'adrénaline à l'état pur, quand tout à coup Hurricane se mit à galoper très vite, ne s'y attendant pas il lâcha sa prise contre le ventre de Rébecca, mais remit ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme pour s'accrocher et ainsi ne pas tomber en arrière.

Malheureusement, il ne les mit pas à leur ancienne place mais sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et ils ne le réalisèrent qu'une seconde plus tard en plein saut du 1er obstacle mis pour débuter un parcours – à bien y réfléchir c'était celui où les mugiwaras l'avait vue lors du 1er jour de leur débarquement – sur la plage.

Rébecca était déjà excitée par le fait de galoper à pleine vitesse et qu'en plus elle allait faire un parcours de saut d'obstacle à crue (mais une excitation due au jeu) et de ce fait quand le bretteur lui prit à pleine main sa poitrine alors que son corps était hyper sensible, elle sentit une boule brûler dans son bas ventre l'effet était encore plus saisissant par le fait qu'ils sautaient des obstacles en plein galop et à crue de surcroît, heureusement ils ne perdirent pas l'équilibre pendant le saut à cause du manque de concentration de la jeune femme et ils eurent beaucoup de chance car elle avait disposé les barres de façon à ne pas attendre le prochain saut et de ce fait Zorro ne put bouger ses mains sous peine de tomber et ce n'est que quand le parcours prit fin au profit d'une grande étendue d'herbe où il put de nouveau bouger pour mettre ses mains sur le ventre de Rébecca.

Mais à peine eut-t-il fait cette action que leur monture prit le mors aux dents et partit dans une allure effrénée où Rébecca ne put l'arrêter de ce fait les deux cavaliers sentirent simultanément une montée d'adrénaline dans leurs veines, ce n'est que quand ils virent arriver le haras que l'étalon consentit à rendre le mors à Rébecca, cependant ils arrivèrent dans la cour au grand trot en grand fracas car c'était du macadam puis passèrent au pas et Rébecca s'écroula sur l'encolure d'Hurricane encore sonnée par l'allure à laquelle il les avait menés, c'était aussi dû à sa fatigue et au fait qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien dans l'estomac. Les mugiwaras, Sébastien ainsi que quelques employés accoururent au bruit que le cheval avait fait en arrivant.

Sanji : (en faisant son tourbillon de l'amour) mellorine ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, tu tiens à peine debout. Je suis sûr que c'est marimo qui t'a emmerdé et …

Rébecca : (en le coupant) Sanji.

Sanji : (plein d'espoir) oui ?

Rébecca : la ferme ! ! ! !

Elle était au paradis ainsi installée entre Hurricane et Zorro et il fallait que l'autre abruti vienne l'emmerder non mais franchement ! Bon, pour l'instant elle allait se reposer les yeux fermés sur l'encolure de sa monture et ensuite elle lui ferait sa fête *il faudrait peut-être le faire marcher il vient de galoper à tombeau ouvert et ça ne serait pas bon de le laisser arrêter* joignant le geste à la pensée elle fit marcher l'étalon mais quand elle sentit que Zorro voulait mettre pied à terre, elle l'arrêta.

Rébecca : à ta place je ne descendrais pas tout de suite, l'avertit-elle.

Zorro : pourquoi ?

Rébecca : même toi tu as les jambes en coton après cette course je le sens et ça serait une mauvaise idée de mettre pied à terre à moins que tu ne tiennes à ce que les autres voient que tu vacilles après avoir monté à crue.

Il émit un grognement mais resta en place. Ils avaient parlé à voix basse et de ce fait leur conversation n'avait pas été entendue. Elle se releva et s'étira puis se colla contre Zorro en mettant leurs mains sur son ventre et posa sa tête contre sa joue (à lui) puis referma ses yeux pour mieux profiter et de ce fait elle ne vit pas les mines incrédules des mugiwaras et des employés du haras.

Sébastien : tu ne veux pas que Zorro redescende ça va fatiguer Hurricane surtout après ce qu'il a fait comme effort lui conseilla-t-il en regardant les traces d'écumes sur la robe du cheval.

Rébecca : (en gardant les yeux fermés) nan ! C'est un bon dossier et puis de toute façon Hurricane est endurant il a résisté à plus dur que ça tu te rappelles la course de l'année dernière comment il était crevé ?

Sébastien : ouais c'est vrai.

Luffy : bon, tu viens ou pas ?

Rébecca : (ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait) où ça ?

Luffy : ben avec nous sur le Sunny.

Elle se crispa légèrement mais leur expliqua en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

Rébecca : je sais pas si je reste sur l'île ou si je viens avec vous j'arrive pas à me décider et puis de toute façon j'ai un mois pour choisir.

Robin : mais là tu joins les deux : bretteur-kun représente l'équipage et Hurricane l'île et les chevaux, si tu ne veux pas qu'il descende de cheval ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est un bon dossier c'est aussi parce que tu ne veux pas faire de choix.

Rébecca : j'y avais pas pensé mais t'as raison.

Sanji : ma déesse est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Rébecca : oh oui j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ! confirma-t-elle déjà impatiente de goûter à la cuisine de Sanji.

Luffy : ENFIN ON PEUT MANGER !

Zorro : tu peux me libérer maintenant ?

Rébecca : (à contre cœur) d'accord.

Il descendit de cheval et reprit ses sabres que tenait Ussop, puis la jeune femme descendit à son tour mais en vacillant légèrement de fatigue et de faim, cependant elle amena Hurricane dans le pré enleva sa bride et la lâcha puis partit s'asseoir dans la cuisine de l'ancien hôtel et les mugiwaras purent souper, après le repas ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

reviews ? vous savez le petit bouton bleu en dessous, j'ai déja essayer ça ne mors pas


	8. Témari

j'ai fais un copier collé des paroles de la chason un peu plus bas et je vous invite à l'écoutée elle est trop bien !

* * *

Le lendemain quand l'équipage se leva pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils ne trouvèrent pas Rébecca.

Sébastien : ne vous inquiétez pas regardez le mot qu'elle a accroché sur le frigo.

_J'ai déjà mangé et je suis _

_Parti entraîner les chevaux _

_Je suis dans la grande carrière _

_A l'intérieur du bâtiment _

Nami : elle s'est levée plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à nous parler ?

Sébastien : non hier elle faisait la grasse matinée, mais normalement elle se lève toujours avant 9h00 pour pouvoir donner à manger aux chevaux et profiter du calme pour mettre en ordre ses papiers administratifs, ou travailler des chevaux comme elle le fait maintenant.

Ussop : elle entraîne les chevaux en quoi ?

Sébastien : (en regardant un planning collé au frigo) là elle travaille Darhan sur le dressage de haute école.

Luffy : suge ! On mange et on va la voir !

Sébastien : oui et en plus il y a des gradins pour que vous puissiez vous installer et la voir sans la déranger.

Ce choix fut approuvé à l'unanimité et ils se mirent à table, pendant le repas Sébastien leur raconta les concours qu'avait faits Rébecca et ils partirent de l'ancien hôtel. Ils passèrent par un escalier et entendirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient la radio ; leur hôte leur expliqua que Rébecca aimait mettre la musique lorsqu'elle détendait les chevaux, mais qu'elle la coupait lorsque le travail commençait.

Ils débouchèrent dans les gradins et s'assirent pour Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, et Ussop au 1er rang les autres se placèrent aux 2ème et 3ème rangs. Rébecca ne semblait ne pas les avoir entendu arriver et se croyait seule, c'est pourquoi ils l'entendirent fredonner avec la musique pendant qu'elle détendait le cheval blanc qu'elle montait, elle attendit la fin de la chanson pour aller fermer le poste qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la position des mugiwaras.

Elle passa l'heure à faire travailler le cheval qu'elle montait sur des figures de dressage de haute école tels que des levades, des cabrages, et autre poses demandées en concours. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les muscles du cheval ou ses pattes, et de ce fait si elle faisait une figure devant les gradins, où normalement elle aurait dû remarquer l'équipage, elle ne les voyait pas. De plus elle était tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle faisait abstraction des bruits environnementaux, et de ce fait elle ne remarquait pas les bruits que faisaient les spectateurs en discutant ; et durant toute l'heure elle fit travailler le cheval tout en ignorant qu'elle était observée.

P O V Rébecca

*Bon allez, je lui fais faire un dernier cabrage mais cette fois je regarde droit devant moi pour faire comme en concours*

Moi : allez ! Allez ! Claquements de langue X 3, après je te laisse tranquille, on a fini.

Fin d Rébecca

Le cheval se leva de bonne grâce droit devant les gradins et comme prévu elle regarda droit devant elle pour cette fois apercevoir les mugiwaras et Sébastien. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs mais elle tint la figure le temps réglementaire c'est-à-dire 3 secondes.

- 1ère seconde : pour seul bruit le ronflement sonore venant de Zorro, les trois zigotos qui s'exclamaient devant les prouesses de Rébecca ainsi qu'un petit bruit indéfinissable.

- 2ème seconde : début d'une bagarre entre Zorro et Sanji car le 1er « devait porté un minimum d'attention à une si belle demoiselle » et donc ne devait pas dormir.

- 3ème seconde : reprise des esprits de Rébecca et commencement de bégaiement ainsi que l'apparition de rougeurs sur ses joues et arrêt de la bagarre par Nami et ses poings.

- 4ème seconde : le cheval reprend ses 4 pattes au sol et sa cavalière demande depuis combien de temps ils étaient là à la regarder.

Luffy : depuis «On avance en silence comme, comme tous ceux qui osent faire bouger les choses Sans drapeau et sans héros, on est tous en mal d'un idéal. On avance en silence, mais viendra l'heure où nos cris du cœur , On saura les faire sortir, et notre avenir on va le choisir. »

Rébecca : (le coupant et rougissant de plus belle) ok, ok donc depuis le début de la chanson, donc de l'entraînement, et vous ne pouviez pas me le faire savoir ?

Sébastien : ils ont fait beaucoup de bruits surtout c'est 4 là, il désigna Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, et Sanji, à chaque fois que tu faisais une figure ils t'acclamaient, mais tu était trop concentrée pour les entendre.

Pensée de Rébecca *merde, merde, merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?* et rougissements jusqu''à la racine des cheveux car elle était très embarrassée que les mugiwaras l'aient vue au travail, dans les concours ça allait car c'était des inconnus qui la regardaient et puis il y avait un prix à gagner, mais là ça n'allait pas et en plus si ils l'avaient entendu chanter alors là elle était prête à mourir de honte.

Rébecca : et pourquoi vous êtes venus et comment vous m'avez trouvée?

Sébastien : t'avais laissé un papier sur le frigo.

Rébecca : mais c'était pour que vous ne me cherchiez pas, c'était pas une invitation pour venir me regarder !

Robin : il fallait le préciser alors.

Rébecca : (en grommelant) je vais mettre Darhan au près.

C'était plus une excuse pour ne plus voir les mugiwaras tellement elle était gênée, quand elle eut débarrassé le cheval de ses équipements et lâché dans le près elle vit que Chopper venait vers elle.

Chopper : Rébecca j'ai examiné Témari hier quand tu étais partie.

Rébecca : c'est vrai qu'on ne la pas examiné niveau grossesse, la dernière fois remonte à deux mois après sa saillie pour voir si elle était pleine.

Chopper : elle attend des jumeaux et elle va sans doute pouliner dans 3 semaines voire moins.

Rébecca : des jumeaux ! C'est très dangereux est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Chopper : d'après leurs battements de cœur oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait dangereux qu'elle ait des jumeaux les femmes humaines en ont bien sans que ça pose de problèmes.

Rébecca : Lorsque une jument est pleine de jumeaux, "dans la plupart des cas" elle avorte. Fait intéressant, 80% ou plus de gestations se résolvent elles-mêmes !Mais quelques-unes arrivent à terme et donnent naissance, non pas à un poulain mais à deux...! S'ensuit alors une "bataille acharnée" pour la survie de ces poulains jumeaux! Malheureusement, la survie du plus petit des deux poulains jumeaux est "souvent" sans succès... trop faible, trop petit est même dans certains cas rejeté par sa mère, ne lui laisse que très peu, voir aucune chance! mais certains jumeaux survivent, étonnamment sans aucuns problème ! Les jumeaux sont en général beaucoup plus petits qu'un poulain habituel et ils font en général la moitié du poids d'un poulain seul. D r JO Ginther, spécialiste de la reproduction équine de l'Université du Wisconsin, nous dit que dans une étude de 102 juments projetant de donner naissance, 13 naissances de jumeaux ont abouti. Sur ces 13 naissances, les deux jumeaux ont survécu que dans deux cas, un des deux doubles a survécu dans deux autres cas, et les deux jumeaux ont été perdus dans les 9 autres cas. Donc sur 13 naissances gémellaires, seulement 2 cas, ont été un succès ! et dans 2 autres cas un des deux poulains à survécu. Pour le reste c'est un échec.

Chopper : Mais pourquoi ?

Rébecca : Car l'utérus de la jument a des difficultés à soutenir deux jumeaux ! Quand la jument n'avorte pas, les poulains sont souvent mort-nés ou faibles. Mais ces naissances "doubles" ont également des conséquences pour la jument, un retard de recouvrement de l'utérus, des dommages irréversibles de l'appareil reproducteur, une récupération lente de deux années pour que la jument retrouve toute sa forme... iQuand une jument attend un poulain, le placenta couvre l'ensemble de l'utérus. Cela est très important que le poulain requiert une énorme quantité d'éléments nutritifs pour se développer. Quand une jument est pleine de jumeaux, les deux placentas doivent se partager la surface de l'utérus. Pour cette raison, les poulains n'ont pas assez d'éléments nutritifs pour se développer correctement.

Chopper : et vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'elle était plus grosse qu'avec un seul poulain ?

Rébecca : tu sais on est à peu près tous des jeunes qui n'avons jamais vu de jument pleine au jour le jour donc on pensait que c'était normal, de plus c'est la seule pleine de tout le haras, est-ce que tu as déterminé leur sexe ?

Chopper : non il n'y a pas d'appareil pour faire l'écographie.

Rébecca : bon voyons le bon côté des choses si il n'y a pas de problèmes on aura 2 futurs champions au lieu d'un.

Chopper : dis, tu vas rester sur l'île comme dans le cas de Vivi ou tu vas repartir avec nous ?

Rébecca : (prise de court et tirée de sa rêverie) je ne sais pas et je ferai mon choix juste avant que le bateau ne parte.

Ils repartirent vers les box où les attendaient l'équipage et Sébastien.

Rébecca : j'aimerais dire 2 trucs le 1er est que je ferais mon choix juste avant que le bateau ne parte donc ne me posez plus la question, ok ?

Tous : ok.

Rébecca : et la 2ème chose est que Témari attend des jumeaux c'est Chopper qui vient de me l'apprendre donc je vais prendre des mesures de précaution pour ne pas qu'il arrive malheur aux 3, Sébastien vas prévenir tous les employés ainsi que le propriétaire, moi je vais voir où on pourrait la mettre pour la surveiller, et ne pas déranger les autres chevaux, de toute façon il fallait que je m'en occupe vu que le poulinage est dans à peu près un mois, je vais prendre un cheval et faire quelques courses en ville, donc ne fout pas le bazar le temps de mon absence demanda-t-elle en direction de Luffy.

Et elle partit seller un cheval avec une selle où elle pourrait accrocher ses achats, puis partit au pas du haras en un rien de temps. Aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait pu placer un mot ce qui prouvait l'urgence et la dangerosité de l'information car Rébecca était partie en coup de vent et Nami ne put qu'acquiescer ses propos envers son capitaine.

Une heure plus tard Rébecca revenait chargée sur le cheval bai qu'elle avait pris et le déchargea en un temps record pour filer dans son bureau personnel où régnaient en maître les papiers. Elle fit du tri dans ses affaires et sépara papiers personnels, factures en tout genre, et fiches des chevaux puis commença à envisager de changer tel cheval de place mentalement, et aussi de trouver un box spécial poulinage pour Témari qui était en état ou à mettre en état, comme si ça ne suffisait pas des nouveaux chevaux avec des mères et leurs poulains devaient arriver par la mer d'ici 3 semaines et elle avait complètement oublié leurs arrivées, il fallait aussi appeler leur fournisseur de paille et de foin pour renouveler leur stock.

Tous ces problèmes lui prirent deux grosses heures, quand elle eu fini elle s'accorda une pause et elle vérifia que sa queue de cheval était bien serrée et centrée puis posa ses lunettes de travail sur le bureau, s'étira sur sa chaise, posa sa tête sur en arrière et ferma les yeux une dizaine de minutes. Un petit bruit se fit entendre *c'était quoi ça bah peu importe je dois aller changer de place Témari, non je dois d'abord vérifier si le box dans lequel je veux la mettre est en bon état* elle se leva et partit donner les ordres qu'elle avait préparés mentalement, quant elle eut fini de donner des directives elle partit regarder le planning, normalement elle devait avoir une dizaine de cavaliers débutants mais là un autre moniteur les prenait car à leur place elle avait Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Brook et Robin ; c'était à parier mais enfin bon c'était mieux comme ça ; Nami et Robin avait accepté car Sanji leur avait demandé et comme ça presque tout l'équipage apprenait l'équitation.

Elle fut heureuse que Nami soit là pour l'aider car Luffy ne comprenait strictement rien quant elle donnait des ordres pourtant simples, Franky était en train de les regarder car son poids était trop lourd pour un cheval et Zorro était en train de s'entraîner dans la salle qu'avait spécialement prévue Rébecca pour lui ; et qu'elle utilisait d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps libre ; à midi ils se réunirent à table et ils fut décidé que dans l'après midi ils feraient une promenade à cheval tous ensemble sauf que Chopper y irait sous sa forme à 4 pattes et Franky à pied, la balade se passa au mieux car Rébecca avait attaché le cheval de Zorro au sien pour éviter qu'il ne se perde et la balade se finit sur une course au galop sur la plage que gagna Chopper (Rébecca avait retenu Hurricane pour qu'ils puissent gagner)

Le jour suivant les mugiwaras l'accompagnèrent à un concours malgré ses protestations et la virent gagner haut la main les parcours de sauts d'obstacles, les jours suivants soit elle donnait des cours au haras, soit elle faisait des promenades que ce soit avec ses élèves ou avec les mugiwaras, soit aller en concours (car c'était la période des concours) et c'est ainsi qu'elle participa à divers concours de dressage professionnel, des courses de vitesse, et d'autres concours de saut d'obstacles. Tous les jours elle allait voir Témari et lui faisait faire de l'exercice pour la maintenir en forme. Quand deux semaines plus tard elle reçut de nouveaux chevaux elle installa un escargophone vidéo dans le box de Témari relié à un autre dans l'ancien hôtel pour faire des tours de garde pour vérifier qu'elle ne poulinerait pas sans aide, car d'après Chopper il se pouvait très bien qu'elle mette bas.

Il restait maintenant 2 semaines avant que le loge pose soit rechargé et elle croyait devenir paranoïaque car elle entendait régulièrement des bruits suspects 3 ou 4 fois par jour où qu'elle aille mais ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où ils venaient et à quoi ça correspondait.

Une semaine se passa, i jours Témari avait fait une fausse alerte dans la nuit, et cette nuit Rébecca était de garde devant le den den mushi vidéo, elle était à côté dans un fauteuil et lisait ; avec un chat sur les genoux ; en jetant un coup d'œil toutes les 10 minutes mais jusqu''à présent rien à signaler. En tournant la page du livre elle remarqua qu'elle avait fini un chapitre, le chat s'étira et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 00h20 *merde je suis plongée dans ma lecture depuis 20 minutes et donc j'ai pas regardé la vidéo j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé* elle tourna la tête et perdit toutes ses couleurs : on voyait la jument couchée sur le côté et la tête du 1er poulain qui sortait . Le travail avait déjà commencé !

Elle mit un marque page précipitamment et envoya voler le pauvre chat ; qui dormait tranquillement ; dans sa précipitation pour se lever. Le félin outré que son oreiller humain parte alors qu'il était bien callé remonta sur le fauteuil encore chaud et se roula en boule. Mais Rébecca n'avait rien à faire de l'humeur du chat elle était partie à grande vitesse dans la chambre de Chopper pour le réveiller, elle lui expliqua la situation en courant vers le box, quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du dit box, ils entrèrent et se placèrent, pour Chopper derrière le dos de la jument, et pour Rébecca à ses fesses pour prendre les pattes avant du 1er poulain pour le faire sortir plus vite. Elle tirait de toutes ses forces pour aider la mère et le poulain et bientôt ce dernier sortit complètement après 20 minutes d'effort.

Rébecca prit un chiffon sec et propre pour dégager les fins naseaux du nouveau-né pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer, tandis que Chopper épongeait le corps de la jument pour enlever la sueur et avec la même serviette commença à nettoyer le corps du nouveau-né pour qu'il reconnaisse l'odeur de sa mère et non la sienne sous les conseils de Rébecca. Pendant ce temps là le travail avait repris et le museau du 2ème poulain se montrait déjà car le vagin de la jument était déjà dilaté par le passage du 1er et ainsi il ne fallut que 20 minutes pour que le 2ème poulain sorte complètement, la jeune femme nettoya aussi ses naseaux pendant que la mère se reposait quelques instants, finalement elle se leva et entreprit de lécher le 2ème poulain, puis quand elle eut fini elle termina le travail de Chopper sur le 1er poulain sorti, il était à moitié sec, et essayait déjà de se lever pour faire ses 1er pas (il était 01h20) Chopper l'aida tandis que son frère l'imitait mais avec Rébecca pour l'aider, puis allèrent vers les tétines maternelles pour boire le colostrum (1er lait donné à boire quelle que soit l'espèce animale).

La jeune femme se leva et alluma la lumière dans le box ; dans leur empressement ils avaient aidé la jument à la lumière de la pleine lune ; elle prit deux foulards l'un rouge l'autre vert et alla attacher le vert au 1er poulain autour de son cou de façon à ne pas le gêner et puis contourna la mère et alla mettre le rouge sur le 2ème pour les différencier . Puis elle s'assit contre un mur à côté de Chopper et détailla les deux poulains : c'était deux males noirs comme la nuit comme leur père, ils avaient des membres fins et les muscles bien dessinés.

elle regarda l'heure à sa montre : 01h30.

Rébecca : Chopper tu peux te rendormir maintenant il n'y a plus de risque quels qu'ils soient.

Il acquiesça et se coucha sous sa forme à 4 pattes pour vite plonger dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune femme le suivit immédiatement trop épuisée d'avoir veillé et d'avoir aidé Témari à pouliner elle mit sa tête sur les flancs du médecin et sombra immédiatement, néanmoins elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes et un pantacourt alors elle avait froid et frissonnait voyant cela la mère demanda à ses poulains de se coucher à côté d'elle de façon à ce que le poulain au foulard rouge soit entre elle et le mur et le poulain au foulard vert sur son autre côté, tout ce beau monde avait pris Chopper pour oreiller collectif le poulain au foulard rouge avait la tête sur sa croupe, Rébecca sur son ventre, le 2ème poulain sur son poitrail et Témari alla s'allonger à côté du poulain au foulard vert pour lui donner de la chaleur et poser sa tête dans le cou de Chopper pour pouvoir se reposer et veiller sur les 4 endormis.

* * *

heureusement qu'il y à la relecture où on peut changer l'organisation des phrases car sans quoi à partir de "Et elle partit seller un cheval avec une selle où elle pourrait accrocher ses achats" jusqu'à "ils avaient des membres fins et les muscles bien dessinés." ça faisait tout un bloc ! vous imaginez ?

sinon j'ai copier le texte où Rébecca parle du danger pour une jument d'avoir deux poulains sur ce blog qui est très bien aller jeter un oeil dessus (mais gardé l'autre oeil pour me lire)

blog de horse-genetique - Tout tout sur la genetique ! ou si vous préférez  horse-genetique . skyrock 1 . html par contre enlever les espaces, ce foutu site ne veux pas publier sans espace !


	9. décision

Mais pourquoi il ont changer la mise en page de , moi j'aimais bien avant !

bon courage à ceux qui vont passer le bac, moi je ne le passe pas

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'à 08h00 l'équipage et Sébastien les découvrirent ; leurs absences leur avaient mis la puce à l'oreille et leurs doutes s'étaient vus confirmés quand ils virent la lumière encore allumée dans le box de Témari alors que le soleil éclairait ; ils restèrent un moment à les contempler puis Sébastien avança dans le box pour les réveiller, mais il fut confronté à un problème de taille : Témari.

La mère en voyant arriver tout ce monde craignait pour la sécurité de ses poulains et ne laissait personne s'en approcher ; elle connaissait Sébastien mais pas ceux qui étaient derrière la porte car ils lui étaient inconnus, Chopper et Rébecca l'avaient aidée et elle les connaissaient c'est pourquoi elle ne les avait pas repoussés, Sébastien ça allait encore car il était là depuis qu'elle était venue sur l'île mais les autres mystères.

Ce fut Robin qui débloqua la situation en faisant pousser des bras sur Rébecca et Chopper pour les réveiller. Chopper se réveilla et Rébecca émit un grognement indistinct tout en mettant sa main devant les yeux pour protéger sa vue de la lumière aveuglante du soleil, tandis que les deux poulains restèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Chopper rassura la mère ; encore ensommeillé ; et elle perdit sa posture agressive mais conserva une posture défensive vis-à-vis des mugiwaras. Sanji éteignit la lumière et la mère alla pousser ses poulains et Rébecca du nez pour qu'ils se lèvent et soulagent Chopper de sa fonction d'oreiller.

Tandis que les deux nouveaux nés se levaient, Rébecca se leva et s'assit en conservant les mains en visière pour ne pas être éblouie et le médecin put enfin se mettre debout ; mais tous purent voir le spectacle des poulains tétant leur mère tandis que celle-ci buvait dans un sceau d'eau spécial poulinage amené par Sébastien quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était entrain de s'émerveiller devant le spectacle de bébé tétant leur mère quand un mal de dos lui fit savoir que son corps n'avait pas apprécié de dormir coincé sans pouvoir bouger tout ce temps et qu'elle devait s'étirer pour se remettre le squelette en place, ce qu'elle fit en fermant les yeux, les bras bien en haut vers l'arrière et un peu cambrée, de ce fait tous purent entendre son dos craquer suivi d'un gémissement assez sonore.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se rassit normalement ; sans ces mains en cache soleil ses yeux étant habitués à la lumière ; pour voir Sanji foudroyé par terre avec certaines rougeurs tandis que les autres hommes présents avaient des rougeurs (sauf Luffy car les femmes et lui ça fait 3 mais bon) mais étaient calmes contrairement au cuisinier.

Rébecca : (en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher) ben quoi j'ai le droit de m'étirer, expliqua-t-elle gênée .

Sébastien : comment ça c'est passé ?

Rébecca : on est arrivé en catastrophe dans le box il était 00h20 et le poulain au foulard vert avait déjà la tête de sortie, il est sorti complètement vers 00h40 et le 2ème poulain est sorti vers 01h00, on les a aidés à se lever et ils ont fait leur 1ère tétée

Sébastien : comment comptes-tu les appeler ?

Rébecca : je sais pas mais je les nommerai juste avant de faire mon choix entre Luffy et l'île.

Nami : c'est dans une semaine que l'on repart, lui rappela-t-elle.

Rébecca : Sébastien, tu peux aller préparer le près pour qu'ils puissent se dégourdirent les jambes Ussop, Luffy, Brook, et Franky vont t'aider, pas la peine d'envoyer Zorro, il serait capable de se perdre.

Ussop : en quoi on va pouvoir l'aider ?

Sébastien : il s'agit seulement d'attraper une dizaine de chevaux et de les mettre au box pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas Témari et ses poulains, on ne va laisser que les plus vieux et les plus calmes.

Tandis qu'ils partaient l'aider, Sanji et Chopper partaient en cuisine le 1er pour préparer le déjeuner et le 2ème pour dormir encore un peu. Robin et Nami restèrent en compagnie de Rébecca et des poulains car les cordes maternelles avait était touchées et qu'ils étaient trop mignons de ce fait elle ne remarquèrent pas (ou firent semblant pour Robin) que Zorro était resté assis adossé dans un coin du box à regarder les poulains, car il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il fondait devant les jumeaux et s'amusait beaucoup de leur petites bêtises et 1ères expériences de la vie tout comme les 3 femmes et ce n'est que quand le poulain au foulard vert vient à lui pour le flairer qu'elles remarquèrent sa présence.

Zorro : j'avais pas envie de suivre ce stupide kappa pervers dans la cuisine donc je suis resté ici, se justifia-t-il.

Rébecca : mais oui on te croit, assura-t-elle sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle avait percé à jour ses véritables intentions tout comme Robin et Nami qui affichaient un sourire complice.

Zorro : mais c'est la vérité, merde !

Rébecca : on n'a rien dit mais si tu n'avais rien à faire tu aurais choisi l'option entraînement.

Et merde il ne pouvait rien dire contre ça.

Zorro : vous me faites chiez toutes les 3, lança-t-il pour montrer qu'il était vaincu sur ce plan-là.

Robin : c'est très mignon un homme si viril qui a finalement un côté qui fond devant les bébés animaux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les deux autres femmes acquiescèrent et le bretteur partit en guelant un très mélodieux « VOUS M'EMMERDEZ ! ! ! ! » les joues rouges.

Elles rigolèrent un bon coup ravies d'avoir pu asticoter cet homme qui exprimait si peu ses sentiments.

Ussop : pourquoi Zorro vient de partir du box en maugréant contre vous 3 ?

Rébecca : par ce qu'on l'a titillé un peu vous avez déjà déplacé les chevaux ?

Ussop : oui, et Sébastien t'envoies ça

L'objet en question était un licou avec une longe que la jeune femme mit à Témari, attacha la longe à la place des rennes, et tira dessus pour la faire sortir du box, la jument sortit sans problèmes et ses poulains la suivirent comme son ombre. Le box donnait sur l'extérieur et les poulains purent voir tout de suite l'allée qui allait les mener au près et le près lui-même, ils firent quelques pas mais restèrent à une distance de moins de 2 mètres de leur mère, c'est ainsi que Rébecca les mena au près, où ils se mirent à trotter côte à côte.

Le près n'était pas bien grand et ils eurent vite fait d'apercevoir le groupe de chevaux qui était là celui au foulard rouge alla en 1er touchait du bout de son museau le museau d'un poney. Quand son nez toucha celui du poney il fit un brusque saut en arrière mais se rapprocha aussitôt son frère lui restait dans les jambes de sa mère et se contentait d'observer les autres chevaux car leur nombre (une dizaine) lui faisait un peu peur et il bougea finalement quand son frère vient le chercher en faisant des cabrioles pour montrer sa bonne humeur et son envie de se défouler, c'est ainsi qu'ils firent les fous sous l'œil attentif de leur mère, quelques fois ils venaient téter. Et au bout d'un moment ils se couchèrent pour dormir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rébecca les regardait accoudée à la barrière mais elle dut partir quand son estomac lui rappela que c'était l'heure de manger, c'est ainsi qu'elle partit à regret de la contemplation des poulains en se demandant comment elle allait les nommer ; deux personnalités si différentes mais qui s'entendaient très bien toutes seules ; elle entra dans la cuisine où tout le monde était attablé mais n'avait pas commencé manger car Sanji voulait que ses 3 melorines soient là pour que le repas commence, en attendant Luffy avait commencé à discuter avec son second.

Luffy : maintenant on est pareil tous les deux on a chacun une cicatrice à gauche de notre visage et une sur le torse.

Zorro : (avec un sourire) pas tous à fait pareil, il te manque des cicatrices au niveau des chevilles.

Luffy : ha oui c'est vrai, tu veux bien m'en faire ?

Zorro : (en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête) baka ! Mais le ton de sa voix restait amusé.

Et là elle sut comment devraient se nommer les poulains, mais elle allait garder la surprise des noms pour le départ, et elle se joignit à leur table pour éviter que Luffy se plaigne et reçoive une raclée de la part d'une Nami pas très patiente.

Une heure plus tard un bateau débarqua et elle dut se rendre au port pour s'occuper des chevaux qui allaient venir ici.

Rébecca : c'est (elle étouffa un bâillement) c'est bon je m'en occupe.

HCDDDC : Homme Chargé Du Débarquement Des Chevaux :alors le futur champion est enfin là ? Rébecca l'avait mise au courant pour la future naissance.

Rébecca : oui mais ilya 3 semaines un docteur a ausculté Témari et a trouvé qu'elle était pleine de jumeaux ce qui fait que cette nuit j'ai dû l'aider à pouliner de jumeaux.

HCDDDC : et ils vont bien ? De quelle couleur sont-ils ? Et de quel sexe ?

Rébecca : (en signant un papier) oui ils vont bien et c'est tous les deux des males entièrement noirs.

HCDDDC : et bien bon courage quand je rentrerai sur mon île je leurs dirai qu'il n'y a pas un mais deux futurs champions et de surcroît des males.

Rébecca : au revoir et à bientôt.

L'homme lui rendit son au revoir et il repartit sur le bateau. Rébecca avait prit un cheval avec une selle où elle pouvait attacher les longes des autres chevaux et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit au pas vers le haras, quand ils furent arrivés à destination elle s'occupa de les installer.

La semaine se passa à vitesse grand V pour Rébecca, entre les moments à contempler les jumeaux, entre les leçons et balades à donner, entre les 1ers contacts avec les nouveaux chevaux, entre les conneries des mugiwaras, et entre les conseils à donner pour administrer le haras elle n'avait plus de temps pour lire c'est à peine si elle s'effondrait sur son lit le soir. Bref toute joie a une fin et un jour elle se réveilla et prit conscience que dans l'après midi elle allait devoir faire son choix.

La jeune femme prévient par mot Sébastien et les mugiwaras qu'elle allait se promener sur Hurricane 2 ou 3 heures. C'était pour faire son choix définitif. Et comme promis, deux heures plus tard, elle revient fatiguée mais souriante et prit une douche avec Hurricane (elle s'était mise en maillot de bain deux pièces)et partit se reposer 2 heures dans sa chambre elle ne la quitta que pour venir manger à midi, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger elle annonça :

Rébecca : les deux poulains vont être nommés et j'ai pris ma décision. Celui au foulard rouge s'appellera Luffy et son frère Zorro. J'ai choisi de les nommer comme ça car leurs caractères correspondent et que Luffy a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi alligato Luffy

Chopper : Est-ce que tu les nommes ainsi par ce que tu veux que l'île se souvienne d'eux par ce que tu pars ou parce que tu restes et tu veux te souvenir de nous ?

* * *

oui je suis sadique, je sais j'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question Alexfr36, il faudra atendre samedi pour enfin savoir


	10. photos et rèves

c'est pas juste je viens au lycé juste pour une heure ! (de 10 à 11 pour ceux que ça intérresse)Et en plus on étaient que 7 avec la prof de français ! Et dire que je vais devoir y aller encore jusqu'au 5 juillet ordre de mes parents . OUIN ! (enfin heureusement que je peux bidouillée les heures et y aller quand ça me chante :) )

pour le spoil ne vous en faite pas je ne suis absolument pas l'histoire au niveau du trajet, et moi même je n'est vue dans les épisodes que leur arrivée sur l'île des hommes poissons (et l'épisode où les événement dégénèrent plus qu'il le faut sort aujourd'hui)

dite ça n'as rien avoir mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment faire pour avoir les histoires que les auteurs vous envoient pour être corrigés car je me suis inscrite en béta readeur

* * *

_Chopper : Est-ce que tu les nommes ainsi par ce que tu veux que l'île se souvienne d'eux par ce que tu pars ou parce que tu restes et tu veux te souvenir de nous ?_

Rébecca : la 1ère proposition, je pars avec vous, Sébastien j'espère que tu prendras bien à cœur tes fonctions de codirecteur, je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer des photos, et des nouvelles des poulains, de Témari, d'Hurricane et du haras en général.

Luffy : suge ! Tu pars avec nous ! Encore un nakama et j'en ai 10.

Zorro : pourquoi tu viens finalement avec nous ? A notre arrivée tu ne savais pas du tout ce que tu allais faire, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

Rébecca : c'est sur que l'île et les chevaux vont me manquer mais votre joie de vivre et votre vitalité vont encore plus me manquer, après la vie me paraîtra fade.

Nami : tu n'as plus qu'à faire t'es bagages et on part.

Rébecca : pendant les deux heures qui ont suivi ma dernière balade sur Hurricane je n'ai pas fait que me reposer j'ai aussi préparé mes sacs.

Franky : j'ai oublié de te construire une chambre, en 2 ans ça m'est sorti de la tête ça ne te dérange pas de devoir dormir sur le clic clac dans la vigie.

Rébecca : non par ce que c'est Zorro qui va y dormir, il me laisse sa chambre et son lit, car il est très sensible n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu aux poulains quand il était dans le box, il pesta contre les femmes qui étaient des sorcières manipulatrices, ce qui bien sûr engendra une dispute entre Sanji et lui, bref la vie habituelle, finalement Nami les assomma et les mugiwaras partirent sur le Sunny.

Tout le haras était venu faire les adieux à Rébecca mais cette dernière n'avait pas envie de les faire à terre car elle craignait de changer d'avis, de ce fait elle fit de grands signes de mains lorsque le navire partit. Plus tard alors qu'elle était accoudée à la rambarde entrain de regardait l'île disparaître au large, une larme roula, une seule et unique signe de sa tristesse, et elle se retourna pour aller un peu déprimer dans sa chambre (anciennement celle de Zorro) quand elle vit Robin lui tendre un paquet rectangulaire assez haut en hauteur.

Rébecca : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Robin : des photos.

L'archéologue ne rajouta rien de plus et partit lire un livre. Se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle alla dans la chambre où Zorro était pour prendre sa tenue de samouraï qu'il avait abandonnée pour son entraînement au profit d'un short de sport pour ne pas qu'il soit embêté quand il soulevait des poids (elle avait passé près d'une heure à regarder l'île disparaître) en s'asseyant sur le lit elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une bonne centaine de photos, la 1ère la représentait entrain d'enlacer Hurricane à côté de la grotte avec Zorro qui la regardait sans rien dire.

Rébecca : Zorro tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit avoir entendu un bruit bizarre quand tu es venue me rechercher sur le dos d'Hurricane le 1er jour de votre arrivée.

Zorro : oui, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rébecca : (en lui montrant la photo) Robin entrain de nous prendre en photo, c'est à croire qu'elle savait que j'allais choisir l'équipage à l'île.

Zorro : (en jetant un coups d'œil à toutes les photos empilées) et elle nous a suivi combien de temps comme ça ?

Rébecca : (en regardant la 2ème photo) ah là c'est quand on avait fait les 1ers pas de trot à trois elle rit à se souvenir.

Elle regarda les 2 suivantes et perdit toutes ses couleurs et arrêta de rire : la 3ème photo la représentait entrain de se coller en se cambrant sur Zorro car il lui avait parlé dans l'oreille et la 4ème les représentait en plein saut du 1er obstacle et où donc Zorro prenait sa poitrine à pleine main pour ne pas tomber et on voyait sur son visage que la jeune femme aimait beaucoup, le bretteur s'avança et les prit pour voir ce qu'elles représentaient pour qu'elle ait cette réaction et fut surpris de voir les expressions de Rébecca sur les photos, quand il était avec elle il était derrière et donc ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions, il se dit tout d'abord que Robin en savait trop pour sa propre sécurité puis

Zorro je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? déclara-t-il amusé de sa gêne manifeste elle ne répondit pas tout de suite ne sachant que dire mais vira peu à peu au rouge.

Rébecca : bah … heu … oui enfin c'était ilya 1 mois et juste sur Hurricane, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Zorro : pourtant tu n'aimes pas que l'on te touche par surprise or ce jour-là tu n'as rien dit.

Rébecca : c'était sur l'instant présent si tu le refais là maintenant j'aurais pas la même réaction, lui répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler ses rougeurs.

Zorro : (soudainement joueur) on parie ? lança-t-il en faisant mine de s'avancer.

Rébecca : (en se reculant sur le lit) niet ! niet ! T'approche pas et après tu dis que c'est Sanji le pervers.

Zorro : et juste t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il amusé de la tournure des événements.

Rébecca : non mais ça va pas ! Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça, en plus je te signale que t'as eu mon 1er baiser il y a deux ans, lui rétorqua-t-elle outrée.

Zorro : c'était pour te faire taire j'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser, mais c'était ça ou tu continuais de déballer ton histoire avec moi et les bébés, et je te signale que c'était aussi mon 1er baiser ya pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Rébecca : (en haussant le ton) et tu dis ça comme ça toi, le 1er baiser pour une fille est très important elle le donne à l'homme dont elle est amoureuse à ce moment-là, et toi tu t'en fous, non mais franchement tu mériterais qu'on t'étrangle pour ton ignorance.

Tout en parlant elle s'était avancée vers le sabreur en agrémentant ses paroles de grands gestes des mains et des bras.

Zorro : et ben vas-y ne te gène pas, je te promets que je n'essayerai pas de résister.

Il s'assit à même le lit pour montrer sa bonne volonté. La jeune femme s'avança à son tour, s'assit sur les genoux du sabreur une cuisse de chaque côté et commença à l'étrangler ; malheureusement elle n'y arriva pas car ses mains étaient ridiculement petites comparé au tour de cou de Zorro grâce aux muscles qu'il avait ; au bout de quelques secondes de résultats infructueux elle arrêta comprenant le ridicule de la situation et posa son front contre l'épaule de Zorro en laissant ses bras le long de leur corps.

Rébecca : pffff pourquoi tu veux pas mourir même avec Kuma où normalement t 'aurais dû rendre l'âme t'as réussi et après Sanji t'a trouvé baignant dans ton sang.

Zorro : justement à propos de cet épisode j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Rébecca : et tu as raison, il y deux membres de l'équipage qui se trouvaient coincés sur Thriller Barck qui en ont informé Sanji, Robin a écouté en douce leur conversation et Brook sait aussi car il était conscient lorsque c'est arrivé annonça-t-elle en mettant les mains de Zorro sur ses hanches et réciproquement pour qu'il lui fasse un câlin.

Zorro : pour Robin j'en étais sur elle fourre son nez partout, pour Brook à moitié sûr vue son attitude mais pour Sanji je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné.

Rébecca : tiens tu l'as appelé par son prénom et pas par une insulte.

Zorro : (déviant le sujet) et toi pourquoi tu veux un câlin ?

Rébecca : comme ça, juste une envie, tu sens bon. Elle avait accroché ses bras autour du corps de Zorro et mettait son nez dans son coup en fermant les yeux.

Zorro : t'es vraiment bizarre toi je te signale que je sors de l'entraînement.

Rébecca : ouais mais t'es passé pas la case salle de bain avant de remettre ta tenue de samouraï oh et puis merde j'ai pas à me justifier je me comprends moi-même, laisse-moi juste profiter du moment présent et ferme-la, soupira-t-elle épuisée.

P O V Rébecca

*ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas laisser aller comme ça je vais en profiter un peu, et puis j'ai le droit de déprimer j'y tenais vraiment à l'île, les chevaux, Hurricane, Témari, les habitants et depuis peu les deux poulains de Témari, en plus c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Hurricane il a 5 ans* tout en pensant elle avait dégagé un de ses bras et jouait distraitement avec la peau et les muscles de Zorro tantôt elle dessinait des arabesques du bout de ses doigts, tantôt elle le caressait avec toute sa paume et le long de ses doigts ; à un moment elle passa sur le cœur du sabreur et constata qu'il battait plus vite que la normale.

Zorro : tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, l'avertit-il.

Rébecca : (ne comprenant pas) pourquoi puis réalisant qu'elle était entrain de l'exciter ha euh oui désolée répondit-elle en retirant sa main de la peau de Zorro, tu pourrais partir j'aimerais déprimer tranquille.

Zorro : je peux pas bouger t'es assise sur moi.

Elle se leva et s'allongea sur le lit sur un côté.

Rébecca : tu peux mettre les photos sur la commode demanda-t-elle le regard vide

il se leva à son tour et prit les photos qu'il regarda avant de les poser sur la commode la 5ème les représentait quand ils étaient au triple galop après avoir passé les obstacles quand le cheval avait pris le mors, la suivante était Rébecca sur le cheval blanc entrain de faire des figures de dressage puis quelques photos après la dernière figure qu'elle avait faite et où donc elle les regardaient, puis venait les photos de l'équipage prenant des leçons d'équitation, puis venait des photos de la promenade qu'il avait faites, ensuite des photos des concours auxquels elle avait participé, des photos de Témari enceinte, puis une photo de comment l'équipage les avaient trouvées endormies dans le box après que les poulains soient nés, la suivante les représentaient entrain de téter dans le box, puis venait le photo où elle s'étirait dans ce même box en gémissant, la suivante on le voyait sortir du box où elles l'avaient asticoté les joues rouges qu'il s'empressa de prendre pour lui (sinon elle aurait encore un moyen de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui déjà qu'elle savait pour les bébés à Water Seven il n'était pas question qu'elle ait un autre moyen de le faire tourner bourrique comme le fait Nami) puis venait les 1eres cabrioles des poulains dans le près, celle-là est d'aujourd'hui se dit-il en regardant la photo qui représentait Rébecca lors de sa dernière promenade sur Hurricane, puis ensuite venait tous les chevaux du haras y compris les chevaux qu'elle avait ramenés ilya 1 semaine avec les poulains, et enfin la toute dernière représentait les têtes des jumeaux où l'on voyait les deux foulards.

Il avait feuilleté les photos en vitesse surtout la partie où tous les chevaux du haras étaient photographiés et les remit en ordre pour les poser comme convenu sur la commode et partit de son ancienne chambre laissant Rébecca déprimée. Cette dernière resta sur le lit ; mais changea de position pour se mettre sur le dos les bras croisés ; amorphe pendant 4 jours, elle ne mangeait pas mais buvait beaucoup d'eau sans pour autant aller aux toilettes. Chopper rassura l'équipage en leur disant que c'était une réaction tout à fait normale car après tout elle venait de rompre avec 2 ans de petites habitudes et ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. La plupart du temps elle dormait ou était dans un état de demi-sommeil ce qui faisait qu'elle rêvait beaucoup, mais un rêve revenait régulièrement.

elle était dans une pièce entièrement remplie d'eau de mer, il faisait sombre, elle n'avait dans son champ de vision que ses bras qui étaient un peu plus haut que ses épaules, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait les bouger ainsi que sa tête mais ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes, et fait surprenant elle respirait dans l'eau comme si c'était de l'air.

Quand elle se réveillait de ce rêve elle vérifiait tout de suite si ses jambes lui répondaient en les pliant et dépliant et constatait qu'elles répondaient toujours. Une fois un rêve la marqua Sanji et Zorro se tenaient juchés sur un cheval différent en lui tendant la main, pour le cuisinier il était l'archétype du prince charmant, il était monté en selle sur Darhan ; le cheval blanc qu'elle avait travaillé le 2ème jour ; et était habillé de façon princière, quand à Zorro, il était monté à crue sur Hurricane, torse nu, et elle prenait la main que Zorro lui tendait pour se retrouver derrière lui partant au galop vers un lieu seulement connu de son imagination et cela la marqua dans le sens où Zorro et elle s'embrassaient tandis qu'Hurricane galopait.

Le 4ème jour dans l'après midi quand Sanji vient lui apporter sa bouteille d'eau quotidienne, elle se rappela le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, où elle imaginait Zorro et Sanji entrain de coucher ensemble, et où Sanji était le dominé. Elle commença par sourire car après tout pourquoi pas elle n'avait rien contre les gays et les lesbiennes puis se mit à rire quand elle essaya d'imaginer son rêve dans la réalité. Non vraiment ça n'arriverait jamais.

Sanji : pourquoi rigoles-tu ma Rébecca adorée, demanda-t-il surpris mais content qu'elle rit après 4 jours à déprimer.

Rébecca : j'essayais juste d'imaginer ta tête quand je t'aurais raconté le rêve que je viens de faire.

Sanji : (en s'asseyant sur le lit) vas-y, raconte-le moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipage accourut dans la chambre de Rébecca pour voir pourquoi elle riait aux éclats alors qu'elle déprimait depuis 4 jours maintenant, et ils trouvèrent un Sanji qui exprimait le dégoût, l'horripilation et l'incompréhension, et c'est vrai que ça lui faisait une sacrée tête, le rire de Rébecca redoubla lorsque Sanji regarda Zorro.

Luffy : pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Rébecca : (en voyant le visage suppliant de Sanji) parce que j'arrête de déprimer.

Luffy : suge ! ! On va enfin pouvoir fêter ton retour parmi nous, Sanji prépare un super gros banquet, s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la fête .

Sanji : tu perds pas le nord toi.

* * *

n'oublier pas les reviews sont des sources inestimables d'inspiration ;) !


	11. transformation et message

BORDEL cet saleté d'ordi m'a fait le coup d'atendre que j'ai fini de rectifier le chapitre pour me planter internet **avant de savegarder !**

mis a part ça mes parents ont acceptés de m'envoyer au lycé uniquement jusqu'à vendredi aprem.

il y aura quelques touches de spoils mais rien de très révélateur cepedant vous etes prévenus !

* * *

_Luffy : suge ! ! On va enfin pouvoir fêter ton retour parmi nous, Sanji prépare un super gros banquet, s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste à l'idée de faire la fête ._

_Sanji : tu perds pas le nord toi. _

Puis il partit en cuisine et les autres partirent aider à mettre le couvert et les tables nécessaires dehors pour faire la fête. Robin resta pour l'aider à se lever et connaître le pourquoi de l'état de Sanji. Plus tard, alors qu'ils se mettaient enfin table, Nami prédit un ouragan d'une rare violence dans peu de temps. Les mugiwaras râlèrent mais rentrèrent pour mettre en sécurité ce qu'ils avaient précédemment placé. Rébecca était entrain de rapporter la dernière table, quand la pluie et le vent lui tombèrent dessus, elle s'envola sous la force du vent et Robin, malgré ses multiples mains, ne put la rattraper. Elle tomba dans l'eau sous les yeux impuissants des membres de l'équipage.

P O V Rébecca

*merde j'arrive pas à bouger, et je sais pas où est la surface à cause du choc que j'ai eu en rentrant dans l'eau, ça m'a sonné !*.

Elle avait pris une grande respiration, mais lâcha tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné, quand elle atterrit sans douceur dans la mer agitée. Quand elle était sortie de sa chambre pour prendre part aux réjouissances, elle avait mis un maillot de bain deux pièces, alors quand elle tomba dans l'eau les bulles d'oxygène lui chatouillèrent la peau. En essayant de remonter à la surface, elle eut la surprise de constater que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus (pour faire des mouvements de grenouilles) et ses bras n'étaient pas assez forts pour la hisser seuls vers la surface.

*putain, c'est un peu comme dans mon rêve sauf que je peux pas respirer dans l'eau, eh, non mais attends un peu, je respire dans l'eau ! Et sans problèmes comme si j'avais des branchies en plus ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! Enfin ça m'arrange comme ça je ne meurs pas, mais n'empêche c'est quoi ce bin's ?*

En effet elle pouvait respirer mais ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes, elle regarda en haut et vit que l'ouragan commençait à s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était apparu, puis Zorro attaché à une corde vient la remonter, quand elle fut sur le pont elle s'étonna des mines de l'équipage.

*ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? Luffy et Chopper ont des étoiles dans les yeux et le reste de l'équipage tire une tronche de 5 mètres de long à part Robin qui me regarde comme si elle savait ce qui se passe, mais elle à l'air un peu surprise aussi*

Fin du POV Rébecca

Rébecca : qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ?

Elle essaya de se relever car elle était à plat ventre mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas, elle se tourna pour voir le problème et ne sut quoi faire quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus de jambes mais une queue de sirène et en regardant sa poitrine elle vit que son haut de maillot de bain était incrusté dans sa peau, elle bougea sa queue et sentit ainsi qu'elle vit qu'elle lui répondait *ça yé j'ai compris comment ça fonctionne, je comprends mieux pourquoi je pouvais pas nager, mes jambes avaient déjà disparu et avec ma queue de sirène je ne peux pas faire des mouvements de grenouille*

Rébecca : Zorro tu peux me remettre à l'eau, demanda-t-elle soudainement, excitée de ce changement.

Il accepta sa demande et la prit façon jeune mariée pour la remettre à l'eau, c'est ainsi qu'elle plongea la tête le 1ère dans l'eau, elle faisait toutes sortes de figures, nageait à grande vitesse comme Caimie, ou quelque fois comme un escargot en se laissant porter par les courants, puis prise d'une envie subite, elle nagea vers le fond des mers pour voir jusqu''où elle pourrait aller, malheureusement en chemin elle rencontra un gigantesque roi des mers qui voulu la dévorer, ne voulant pas se faire manger comme Caimie, elle nagea de toutes ses forces vers la surface, mais rien à faire le monstre soutenait son allure, et bientôt elle vit le bateau grossir -passer d'une tache à sa taille originelle- et ne voulant pas le percuter dans sa course elle changea l'angle de nage, pour quand elle sortirait de l'eau ne pas s'écraser contre la coque.

Elle filait plus vite qu'une torpille (attribut des sirènes voir explication de Caimie) et quand ses bras tendus en avant touchèrent l'air le quart de seconde suivant (c'est-à-dire le temps d'un battement de sa queue) tout son corps était en l'air et elle se vit faire un saut comme un dauphin ; mais en plus haut car elle avait beaucoup d'élan et de vitesse ; et ainsi passer au-dessus du bateau des mugiwaras tout en projetant des gouttelettes d'eau car sa queue battait l'air malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus dans l'eau, et avant de retomber dans l'eau elle fit une technique « le tapis d'air » pour rester en l'air comme assise dans les airs.

Elle s'occupa du monstre marin qui venait de surgir quelques secondes après elle. Elle envoya une lame de vent et coupa la tête de la bestiole puis lâcha sa technique et tomba durement sur l'herbe du sunny ; tout en maugréant sur le fait de ne pas avoir penser à relâcher sa technique petit à petit pour un atterrissage en douceur ; elle se massa les fesses, puis étonnée de ne pas sentir ses écailles, elle baissa la tête pour voir que ses jambes étaient revenues et que son haut n'était plus incrusté dans sa peau, en se relevant la jeune femme prit conscience que tout l'équipage était là et avait assisté à toute la scène.

Rébecca : heu c'est à quel moment que mes jambes sont revenues ?

Robin : quelques secondes avant que tu ne restes dans l'air, je suppose que c'est une des techniques que tu as inventée.

Rébecca : oui je fais comme un tapis avec l'air, et je rassemble les courants pour donner l'impression d'un mur où l'on peut marcher alors que les courants vont vers le haut et donc je reste en suspension, Robin toi qui sais tout, pourquoi je me suis transformée en sirène, pas que ça me plaise pas mais bon j'aimerais bien savoir la cause.

Alors que Robin s'apprêtait à répondre à la question, un oiseau postier se posa sur la rambarde du sunny.

Nami : qui attend un message ?

Comme personne ne donnait de réponse l'oiseau vola vers Robin pour se poser sur son épaule, l'archéologue prit le message et le déroula, dès qu'elle vit les premiers mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_D'habitude je n'interviens dans aucune affaire que se soit mais là, la situation l'exige c'est pourquoi ne cherche pas à me contacter après avoir lu mon message._

_Les arrivants, pour l'instant deux ont étaient invoqués au cours de ce siècle l'un deux est le docteur Végapunk et l'autre est une jeune femme qui est tombée dans un équipage de pirate qui l'a recueillie autrement dit : Rébecca._

_Sache aussi que les arrivants peuvent manger des fruits du démon car leurs pouvoirs ne proviennent pas des fruits du démon de plus ils peuvent nager sans problèmes, ils sont aussi vulnérables contre les 3 sortes de haki._

_Si Rébecca s'est transformée en sirène au contact de l'eau c'est car elle est amoureuse, si elle ne l'avait pas été elle serait tombée à l'eau sans se changer._

_Fais bon usage de ses informations Nico Robin et sache que je suis celui qui a gravé les ponéglyfes et depuis tout ce temps je suis devenue le gardien car j'ai une éternelle longévité cadeau involontaire de mes parents qui ont fait une union d'amour alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des arrivants._

_Après avoir lu son contenu brûle cette lettre je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que toi sache mon existence._

Elle n'en revenait pas, le gardien des ponéglyfes venait de lui écrire et elle le soupçonnait de s'être transformé en oiseau postier après avoir vu Rébecca remonter de l'eau, il vivait éternellement qui plus est, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné son existence, décidément même si elle était habituée aux bizarreries ; car les mugiwaras les attiraient ; il y aurait toujours une chose qui la surprendrait quand elle ne s'y attendrait pas.

Alors le docteur Végapunk est un arrivant, ça expliquerait bien des choses, si la marine à invoqué Rébecca c'est certainement pour qu'elle les aide à contrer les supernovas et en particulier Luffy et ses nakamas autrement dit eux, le gouvernement mondial avait certainement pris cette décision au vu de leur exploit sur l'île des hommes poissons et le rapport de Sentomaru qui avait vu que Luffy maîtrisait les 3 haki à la perfection, mais ils ont manqué leur coup et Rébecca a atterri dans leur équipage.

Pendant qu'elle lisait et réfléchissait, Luffy avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous devant l'aquarium car Rébecca allait plonger dedans et ainsi ils pourraient tous voir comment elle se transforme, elle accepta de bonne grâce et attendit que tous soient devant l'aquarium pour plonger, quand ce fut fait elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau dos en premier pour voir ses jambes se transformer, elle sentit des bulles d'air qui la chatouillaient encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci garda les yeux ouverts et put ainsi voir que les bulles d'air transformaient petit à petit ses jambes en queue de sirène, puis quand sa transformation fut complète elle s'étira et commença une roue arrière pour voir les mugiwaras. Elle sourit devant Sanji et Zorro qui peinaient à retenir Luffy et Chopper d'aller la rejoindre tellement ils étaient excités.

Elle se remit dans le bon sens en finissant sa roue arrière et se retrouva ainsi tout en haut de l'aquarium, puis sous les demandes des mugiwaras, elle exécuta diverses postures et figures aquatiques pour voir de quoi elle était capable, au bout d'une demi-heure de ce genre d'exercice, elle demanda grâce car elle était fatiguée et se laissa tomber vers le fond pour prendre un coquillage géant comme lit, elle replia sa queue et elle ferma les yeux dans le but de dormir. En somnolant la sirène sentit quelque chose changer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi et se dit que ce n'était pas important.

* * *

si vous trouver des similitudes par raports aux ponéglyfes c'est uniquement des coecidences car j'ai écrit cette partie et celle du prochain chaitre avant de voir l'arc de la gueure à marine ford


	12. bonus et sucre glace

Désoler de ne pas publier un nouveau chapitre, mais il n'est pas totalement écrit, j'ai quelques petits problèmes ce n'est pas la panne d'inspiration, non j'ai déjà prévue beaucoup de chose, seulement je ne sais pas comment les organisées, et quelques fois il me faut 30 minutes pour trouver la tournure de phrase adéquate.

J'ai commencée cette fiction il y a un an et elle n'était toujours pas finie cependant j'ai quand même décider de l'écrire à l'ordi et de la poster. Les 11 chapitres (si vous compte le prologue pour le chapitre 1) sont ceux que j'ai écrits durant cette année, alors pour vous faire patientés je vous publie un bonus qui ne sera pas dans l'histoire mais que j'avais toujours rêvez d'intégré dedans.

Dans ma vision des choses Zorro et Rébecca sont en couple Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Rébecca était dans la cuisine entrain de prendre un petit gouter après quelle se soit défouler toute l'après midi à nager sous sa forme de sirène. Sanji était dehors entrain de roucouler auprès de Robin et Nami et il n'y avait que Zorro avec elle, il était entrain de dormir après s'être enfiler des bouteilles de saké. Elle était entrain de savourée une gaufre avec beaucoup de sucre glace, les yeux fermer, un pur délice. Quand soudain un bruit trop fort retenti à son oreille, surprise elle souffla d'un coup en rouvrant les yeux.

C'était juste Sanji qui était revenue dans la cuisine et qui quand il l'avait aperçue l'avait complimenté sur sa façon élégante de manger même si elle est fatigué. En se détendant elle constata que le fait d'avoir souffler tout l'air de ses poumons d'un coup avait enlever le sucre glace de sa gaufre et avait pris place sur son corps, elle en était recouverte surtout sur sa poitrine (et donc son haut de maillot de bain) et son ventre *pourquoi j'en met toujours trop ? Maintenant tout est gâcher, enfin peut être pas, oh oui et puis comme ça je ferais d'une pierre deux coups, et Zorro sera content d'embêter Sanji* pensa-t-elle pendant que le cuisinier se répandez en excuse

Rébecca : Zorro tu peux venir ? Demanda-t-elle une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Zorro : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rébecca : Sanji m'a fait peur et j'ai mit tout le sucre glace sur moi, tu voudrais bien me l'enlever ?

Il ouvrit son œil avec un sourire carnassier et s'approcha d'elle tandis que Sanji se figer.

Sanji : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Rébecca adoré ?

Rébecca :tu m'aines pas le gaspillage de nourriture vrai ou faux ?

Sanji : vrai, mais ...

Il pâlit en comprenant ce qu'avait en tête Rébecca et Zorro, et surtout en voyant le dit Zorro commencer à lécher le ventre de la jeune femme, puis il manqua de faire une syncope quand au fur et a mesure de la progression de Zorro, Rébecca se mordait les lèvres pour retenir des soupirs de plaisir.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et était partagé entre plusieurs émotions :

L'excitation de voir une femme prendre du plaisir.

Le dégout de savoir de c'était Zorro à l'origine de ce plaisir.

La gène d'être témoin d'une scène de plaisir d'un couple.

Et finalement quand la bretteur arriva au tissu (donc à la poitrine) et que Rébecca ne pu retenir un gémissement et ses bras qui virent presser la tête de Zorro plus fort contre sa poitrine, Sanji s'évanoui tandis que les deux autres continuaient ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire mais en plus approfondi maintenant que personne ne les regarder, cependant ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un bras avait éclos pour emmener Sanji hors de la cuisine.

* * *

Désoler pour les fautes (car je sais qu'il y en à) mais ma mère n'as pas corriger ce texte.

P s : je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre de publier


	13. problèmes, rêves, nouveaux pouvoirs et

hé non je ne suis pas morte et non cette fic n'est pas a l'abandon et pour me faire pardonner je poste un chapitre plus long que les autres (enfin je crois ^^)

le titre e entier est : problèmes, rêves, nouveaux pouvoirs et explications

* * *

Elle était sur l'herbe du Sunny et en se réveillant elle vit une multitude d'animaux : un lion, un tigre à rayures vertes !,une chatte rousse *trop mimi*, un lynx, un renard, une sorte de félin non identifiable, une panthère noire, un puma, et enfin une squelette félin d'après la forme puis en baissant la tête elle vit qu'elle avait des pattes de lionne*hein c'est quoi ce bin's ?* et entre elles une tigrone (mix entre le tigre et la lionne) croyant avoir affaire à un des gros félins qui se jetaient sur elle, elle montra les crocs et envoya une gifle pour sonner l'animal, mais elle arrêta son action car elle découvrit que sa main était entièrement recouverte d'écailles tout comme son corps, de ce fait elle ne sentit pas qu'on la remontait vers la surface.

Rébecca : qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute en sentant que même son visage était couvert d'écailles.

Ussop : quand tu t'es endormie sur le coquillage tes écailles ont légèrement progressé avant elles ne t'arrivaient que jusqu'à ton bassin mais ensuite elles ont commencé à apparaître sur ton ventre et se relier vers ta poitrine alors Zorro a plongé pour te sortir de l'eau mais au moment où il t'a touchée tout ton corps s'est couvert d'écailles en même pas un battement de cil et tu as voulu lui mettre une baffe, heureusement que tu t'es arrêtée à temps car ta main allait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Rébecca : mais pourquoi je suis couverte d'écailles, rappela-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Robin : calme-toi Rébecca tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine sans aucun problème, concentre-toi juste un peu et arrête de paniquer.

La fille poisson essaya d'oublier son angoisse, après tout Robin savait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait faire, donc si elle faisait ce qu'elle demandait, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, et elle se concentra sur un souvenir heureux pour se calmer, elle choisit de se remémorer le souffle de Zorro dans son oreille alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux montés à crue sur Hurricane, un frisson de bien-être passa dans tout son corps et elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater avec plaisir que toutes les écailles avaient déserté. Puis elle voulut se relever, elle posa un pied au sol de façon à ce que son genou soit élevé et mit tout son poids dessus pour se hisser croyait-elle sans effort.

Malheureusement une décharge électrique l'en empêcha -survenue au niveau des jambes- et elle retomba au sol en se tenant les jambes dans un gémissement de douleur. Bordel c'est comme si ses muscles avaient rétréci mais que ses os avaient gardé une taille normale, elle avait les jambes aussi raides que des bouts de bois, elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée des jambes.

Robin : à mon avis le fait que tu nages avec ta queue de sirène a fait que c'était comme si tu courais, or la chaleur que ton corps à libérée pour l'effort a distendu tes muscles.

Chopper : (en l'auscultant) tu as raison Robin et c'est pendant que tu dormais que tes muscles ont « refroidi » on dirait les muscles comme lorsqu'il y a des contractions, je vais voir si je peux faire une pommade qui allège la douleur.

Rébecca : non j'ai jamais été très réceptive au médicament et il faut que je marche normalement pour que la douleur passe, j'ai déjà eu ça dans mon monde, ça passera dans 2 ou 3 jours, par contre comptez pas sur moi pour courir dans les 3 prochains jours.

Robin : est-ce que tu as fait des rêves pendant le temps où tu es restée inerte dans la chambre ?

Rébecca : oui.

Robin : peux-tu nous raconter ceux qui concernent de près ou de loin l'équipage?

Rébecca : le sunny en fait partie ?

Robin : oui.

Rébecca : bon alors les rêves que j'ai faits sont :

- Moi qui chatouille Zorro et ensuite je m'allonge sur lui pour dormir.

- Zorro et Sanji qui sont respectivement à crue sur Hurricane et habillés en prince charmant sur Darhan et je choisis la main que Zorro me tend.

- Je me réveille sur le sunny et je vois une multitude d'animaux : un lion, un tigre à rayures vertes !,une chatte rousse *trop mimi*, un lynx, un renard, une sorte de félin non identifiable, une panthère noire, un puma, et enfin une squelette félin d'après la forme puis en baissant je vois que j'ai des pattes de lionne*hein c'est quoi ce bin's ?* et entre elles une tigrone (mix entre le tigre et la lionne)

- Je suis dans une pièce intégralement remplie d'eau, il fait sombre et dans mon champ de vision je ne peux voir que mes bras, je sais que je peux respirer dans l'eau mais je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes.

À vrai dire je crois que c'était une sorte de rêve prémonitoire car quand je suis tombée à l'eau dans la tempête j'étais pareil que dans mon rêve mis à part que je regardais vers le haut pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. N'empêche j'ai vraiment été surprise lorsque j'ai respiré dans l'eau et que mes jambes ne me répondaient plus. Robin toi qui sais tout, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Robin : tu es une arrivante, si tu es restée inerte pendant plusieurs jours, et que tu n'as fait que boire étaient juste des effets secondaires de l'activation de tes pouvoirs spéciaux.

Tous sauf Robin : c'est quoi une arrivante ?

Robin : sur l'île des hommes poissons j'ai trouvé un ponéglyfe voilà ce qui était écrit :

_Le gouvernement mondial les a invoqués pour avoir leurs pouvoirs à leur service pour contrer les pirates qui étaient trop dangereux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter. Ils invoquaient des gens d'un univers parallèle qui étaient entrain de se suicider au moment de leur invocation. Leur pouvoirs dépendaient de la façon dont ils mettaient fin à leur vie, plus le moyen était rapide et sans douleur et moins ils avaient de pouvoirs, par contre les catastrophes naturelles leur donnaient les plus puissants pouvoirs du fait que peu de suicides se font car les catastrophes naturelles sont difficiles à prévoir et que la violence qu'ils ressentent dans ces dernières fait que beaucoup reculent devant. _

_Si une arrivante tombait enceinte que le père soit ou non un arrivant l'enfant développait des pouvoirs égaux ou supérieurs à ceux des parents réunis, le gouvernement mondial avait trouvé un moyen de déclencher leurs pouvoirs quels qu'ils soient à partir de leur 10__ème__ jour grâce à la mère. Celle-ci prenait l'enfant dans ses bras et plongeait dans l'esprit du nourrisson pour déclencher une 1__ère__ fois leurs pouvoirs, ensuite un simple contact tactile et d'une intention en particulier entre la mère et l'enfant suffisait. _

_Tous ces arrivants et leurs pouvoirs furent mis au service de la marine, certains avaient des dons particuliers comme pour le bâtiment et c'est ainsi que mis en commun ils créèrent Pluton, Uranus et les autres armes de destruction massive qui ont vu le jour. Ils avaient des idées en rêve et les mettaient en pratique dès leur réveil. Mais les invocations n'étaient pas tout à fait au point et la moitié du temps les arrivants se retrouvaient dans le camp des pirates et rejoignaient leurs idéaux. C'est comme cela qu'une guerre éclata. _

_Si l'arrivant tombait amoureux il subissait des transformations physiques qu'ils pouvaient contrôler tels que des ailes, des queues de poisson, et d'autre attributs d'animaux, quelques fois la transformation était totale, et à long terme ils devenaient des animaux mythiques ou non (il pouvait par exemple prendre le corps d'un loup ou d'un aigle) et c'est ainsi que des pégases, licornes, dragons, griffons apparurent ; cependant l'arrivant pouvait à tout moment retrouver son corps d'origine. Si ils n'étaient plus amoureux ils perdaient le pouvoir de transformer leur corps mais gardaient les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient eus en atterrissant dans notre monde. _

_Arriva un moment où les arrivants dans le camp des pirates et les arrivants dans le camp du gouvernement firent une guerre monstre où le gouvernement mondial sortit vainqueur, de ce fait il arrêta d'invoquer des arrivants et raya cette partie de l'histoire. Néanmoins un homme arrivant au service du gouvernement mondial et une femme arrivante dans le camp des pirates tombèrent amoureux et eurent ensemble l'idée d'une matière qui résiste à tout même au temps : les ponéglyfes étaient nés. Et moi l'enfant qui naquit de leur union consignerait toutes les informations sur ce qui s'appellera le siècle oublié sur les ponéglyfes que le gouvernement s'évertuera à cacher._

La lettre qu'une personne de confiance m'a envoyée, m'informe qu'il y a deux arrivants qui ont été invoqués au cours de ce siècle, le premier il y a une dizaine d'années est le docteur Végapunk et la 2ème est Rébecca, la lettre dit aussi qu'ils peuvent manger sans problème des fruits du démon et sont vulnérables contre les 3 haki, elle explique aussi que si Rébecca s'est transformée en sirène au contact de l'eau c'est car elle est amoureuse, si elle ne l'avait pas été elle serait tombée à l'eau sans se changer.

Rébecca : et lui il a tenté de se suicider comment, si on sait ça on sait quels pouvoirs il a, moi c'était avec une tornade donc j'ai des pouvoirs qui touchent au vent.

Robin : la lettre n'en parle pas.

Nami : montre-la nous il y a peut-être un indice caché.

Robin : impossible, je l'ai brûlée comme le demandait l'expéditeur car il ne fallait que personne ne soit au courant de cette lettre (elle ne dit pas que la lettre était écrite en ponéglyfes)

Nami : dans la lettre qu'a reçue Robin, l'envoyeur dit que tu es tombée amoureuse et c'est pour ça que ta transformation en sirène s'est déclenchée, alors de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

Rébecca : (en rougissant légèrement et en ayant le regard fuyant) je sais pas.

Ussop : si tu ne t'es pas transformée en sirène avant notre de nous rejoindre c'est que c'est un membre de l'équipage, en déduit-il.

Rébecca : mais je sais pas moi je viens juste de m'en rendre compte ! Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche à cause de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire *oups*

Sanji : es-tu tombé sous mon charme ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

Rébecca : (en le regardant droit dans les yeux) non, bon je vais seulement dire que je ne suis ni zoophile, ni nécrophile, encore moins attirée par les cyborgs, et pas lesbienne, de toute façon si j'étais tombée amoureuse de Nami ou de Robin, ça aurait été à sens unique car elles sont déjà sous le charme de quelqu'un dans l'équipage, mais pas le même, précisa-t-elle.

À cette dernière révélation, Robin ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise et Nami se jeta sur Rébecca dans le but de l'étrangler, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et esquiva.

Rébecca : ta réaction le confirme, Robin, elle a été plus maligne, elle n'a pas bougé mais ses yeux se sont agrandis de surprise.

Soudain des mains apparurent pour l'attraper aux pieds et ainsi l'immobiliser, elles ne s'évaporèrent que lorsque Nami foudroya Rébecca.

Rébecca : (à moitié assommée) finalement je préfère la réaction de Nami, ses actions sont plus directes et on sait d'où elles vont venir, tandis qu'avec Robin on doit tout le temps être sur ses gardes, et encore ça fonctionne pas tellement.

Le fait que Nami l'avait foudroyée avait noirci tout son corps, et à la fin de sa phrase elle tomba en poussière.

Ussop : Nami on t'a déjà dit d'y aller moins fort avec le voltage, maintenant c'est trop tard tu as tué Rébecca ! Paniqua-t-il

C'est alors qu'un rire s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, ils levèrent la tête et virent Rébecca -de retour à la normale- perchée sur le toit de la cuisine entrain de rire.

Rébecca : hi hi hi vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, c'était trop drôle.

Robin : elle s'est simplement transformée en vent, expliqua-t-elle.

Ussop : tu nous a fait la peur de notre vie !

Nami : pour la peine tu seras de garde ce soir …

Rébecca : (avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules) d'accord après tout come ça je pourrais m'occuper à voir quels sont mes nouveaux pouvoirs et si j'en ai

Nami : avec Zorro, continua-t-elle.

Sanji : Nami chéri, pourquoi l'envoies-tu faire le tour de garde, ce n'est pas digne d'une femme ! Et en plus avec le marimo ! Pourquoi lui infliges-tu un tel supplice ?

Rébecca : laisse, ça me dérange pas, mais pourquoi Zorro ? Ça serait pas pour voir si je suis amoureuse de lui par hasard ?

Nami : (grillée) mais pas du tout !

Rébecca : bah de toute façon, il va dormir la plupart du temps donc il ne va pas me déranger.

Luffy : bon on peut enfin manger ou pas ? !

Rébecca : moi aussi j'ai faim.

Sanji : à tes ordres ma princesse. Cria-t-il, avant de partir en tourbillonnant dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se mit en marche et Rébecca descendit à l'aide de son « tapis de vent » de son perchoir puis entreprit de marcher péniblement vers la cuisine. Puis les mugiwaras mangèrent, et la nuit tomba.

Plus tard.

Sanji : Rébecca chérie, veux-tu que je te porte jusqu'à la vigie, tu auras du mal à escalader les cordes, se justifia-t-il.

Rébecca : non merci je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Et pour le prouver, elle fit le « tapis volant » et sembla l'éviter jusqu'en haut de la vigie. Elle se posa et marcha de façon aussi saccadée qu'un robot jusqu'à la pièce à vivre de Zorro, ce dernier était déjà là à faire de la musculation.

Rébecca : tu prends la 1ère moitié de la nuit, moi je dors tout de suite.

Elle déplia le clic-clac et tomba tout de suite dans le sommeil, entourée de l'odeur de Zorro (car il avait dormi dans le clic-clac depuis que Rébecca avait pris sa chambre) elle fut secouée peu de temps après.

Rébecca : humm laisse-moi tranquille, ça fait même pas 10 minutes que je dors, grommela-t-elle.

Zorro : t'es complètement à l'ouest ma parole, ça fait 6 heures que tu dors et c'est à ton tour de prendre la garde. Qui est Xavier ?

Rébecca : (en émergeant la tête des couvertures mais pas son corps) Xavier ? Connais pas. Où est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ?

Zorro : tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil.

Rébecca : et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Zorro d'abord tu as crié hyper fort « Luffy viens ici ! » et ensuite tu as parlé normalement « il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, regarde Xavier, c'est Luffy »

Rébecca : ah oui maintenant que tu le dis je crois me souvenir avoir rêvé que je tenais un enfant de 2 ou 3 ans dans les bras et il avait les cheveux noirs, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens et apparemment Luffy était très ému de le voir, je pense que c'était un rêve prémonitoire mais je ne sais pas pour dans combien de temps, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense je fais beaucoup de rêves prémonitoires, si ça continue je nous verrai dans 20 ou 30 ans, j'espère que j'arrêterai dans faire sinon j'aurai plus de surprises pour le reste du voyage.

Elle se leva et alla vers une pile de livres qu'elle avait amenés en prévision de son tour de garde, elle en prit quelques-uns et alla s'asseoir à la place de Zorro à côté de la fenêtre, tandis que lui allait s'allonger dans le clic-clac.

Au bout de quelques heures de lecture entrecoupée de regards vers l'océan, Rébecca posa le livre qu'elle tenait et se frotta les yeux.

Rébecca : Zorro t'es réveillé ?

Il émit un grognement mais ne bougea pas.

Rébecca : je me disais, j'ai plus ou moins de chance qu'il veuille bien qu'on forme un couple, mais bon, si jamais il ne veut pas c'est pas grave je me contenterai juste de le regarder, de toute façon on peut rien y faire, c'est les sentiments et ça se contrôle pas, mais toi si jamais tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un comment tu feras enfin la question à poser serait plutôt quand trouveras-tu le temps de lui dire après tout tu n'as que l'entraînement et devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde comme objectif donc je pense plus que tu trouves ça futile de commencer une relation, je me trompe ?

Zorro : et avec qui je pourrais me mettre en couple ? Sur les îles on passe trop peu de temps et sur le bateau nous sommes entre nakamas.

Rébecca : ben hé alors le fait qu'on soit entre nakamas n'empêche pas une relation au contraire, on connaît mieux l'autre.

Zorro : il y aura des disputes et si elles sont trop poussées le couple va casser et ça va mettre une mauvaise ambiance à bord, de plus nous sommes pirates, donc si le gouvernement attrape l'un ça fera un moyen de pression sur l'autre.

Rébecca : il y a toujours des disputes dans un couple, et puis pour le moyen de pression ça tient pas vraiment la route car on est tous très fort et Luffy ne supporterait pas qu'on touche à un de ses nakamas qu'il sorte avec ou pas, de plus on savait qu'en entrant dans l'équipage on serait recherché, mais pour en revenir à toi comment tu feras pour te trouver une femme avec qui passer ta vie une fois que tu seras le meilleur bretteur au monde parce que c'est bien beau mis si tu meurs ce sera une perte énorme de potentiel si tu n'as pas d'enfants, et puis franchement la solitude c'est déprimant et triste à la fin même si on cherche à être seul comme Robin, toi, ou moi.

Zorro : je ne sais pas je verrais le moment venu.

Rébecca : et si il n'arrive jamais, ou si tu laisses passer ta chance sans t'en rendre compte ?

Zorro : alors je me serais bien amusé dans l'équipage, ce sera déjà ça. Je croyais que tu allais tester tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il pour clore le sujet de conversation.

Rébecca : c'est vrai, je vais voir si je peux me transformer en autre chose qu'en vent ou en sirène.

Elle s'allongea dos au sol et ferma les yeux, puis se détendit progressivement, elle avait déduit qu'il y a deux ans lorsqu'elle était prisonnière elle avait déclenché un de ses pouvoirs d'arrivante par hasard et s'était transformée en vent, elle avait refait cette expérience beaucoup de fois pour ne pas perdre l'habitude et augmenter le temps de la transformation, car au bout d'un moment la « boule lumineuse » au fond de son esprit commençait à la brûler ; au fil du temps ; de plus en plus fort et elle devait la lâcher. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire cette expérience depuis que les mugiwaras étaient arrivés sur l'île des chevaux donc elle ne s'avait pas si d'autres pouvoirs étaient apparus et pouvaient se déclencher de la même façon.

Elle fit le vide dans ses pensées et réussit à accéder à la partie de son être où elle trouvait la boule lumineuse, et vit deux autres boules à côté. Comme d'habitude celle qui lui permettait de se changer en vent était légèrement transparente, tandis que les deux autres étaient cyan et la dernière violette, elle prit d'abord la transparente pour voir si le fait d'être amoureuse avait changé quelque chose, et la prit à deux mains, automatiquement son corps se changea en vent, cependant elle lâcha la boule et eut la bonne surprise de rester en vent, elle reprit la boule quelques secondes et reprit son corps.

Elle souffla une minute et replongea dans sa conscience pour cette fois prendre la boule cyan et la lâcha elle aussi après quelques secondes, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle était une sirène, une fois de plus elle replongea dans sa conscience et reprit la boule cyan en main pour reprendre forme humaine, quand ce fut fait, elle prit son courage à deux mains en même temps que la boule violette et …

* * *

alors qu'en penser vous ?

ha et desoler d'avance je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre car il n'y a que deux phrases d'écrites (pour l'instant) mais rassuré vous lein d'idées fourmillent dans ma petite tête seulement je suis prise d'une crise de flémardise aigue, donc a part si vous voulez entrer dans mon cerveau pour connaitre la fin de cette histoire vous allez devoir attendre assez longtemps.

sur ceux merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout


End file.
